


GATE: thus the tankery schools fought there!

by RedSS



Category: Girls und Panzer, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga), ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり | GATE: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Military, Military Background, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSS/pseuds/RedSS
Summary: "You know, when I heard of the mock battle against the 'civilian' japanese tankery schools, I didn't thought we would end fighting romans in a fantasy world.""Well, to be honest, who could have predicted the appearance of a weird portal right before the duel began?""Yeah. Honestly, you never know with these japs."Meanwhile, said japanese tank club members were looking afraid at those teenager european military students. On one hand, yeah, they protected them from that surprise attack by the legionaries of the Saderan Empire. On the other hand, they were discussing the massacre that occurred when said people attacked them before the mock battle they almost had in Flanders like they were talking about the homework they had due next week. It was a shocking and uneasy experience.Just what did these "military students" experience before the appearance of the GATE in Belgium, which poured out roman-alike soldiers that massacred the public and drove them to attack them back at their world? Nishizumi Miho could only imagine, as she led her team through the unknown fields of Falmart.





	1. Prologue: The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first of all, hi. Kinda new to this Ao3 platform, so maybe I'll screw something up. That said, this story may (and by "may" I mean "does") contain a lot of death, executions, probable rape, psychological problems, among other not-so-holy things. Well, is a war fic, so it would be weird if it didn't include the first two at least. They're not that strong or explicit (most will only be one line long, probably just a mention), but just in case I'm saying it now.
> 
> On another note, this is a fanfic originally published in 2016-17 (and later fixed in 2018) in spanish, in FFN. Currently I'm doing a translation effort as an attempt to improve my english (a lot of thanks to the internet programs for that), so you can probably find this in FFN and Wattpad too. Couple of things to take note of: first, this was around the time "der Film" was originally aired (I think) so only the original anime schools are mentioned; second, I will be improving this over the spanish version, so while reading that first could give you the events, other aspects may be changed a lot. Nothing else to said that I can think of, so sit and enjoy (or not).
> 
> See ya,  
> RedSS.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of either GATE or Girls und Panzer, only of the original aspects of this story.

**Once again, a disclaimer that I don't own anything except the original elements of this (namely, this version of military schools, which exist in eral life but for obvious reasons they won't be like they are portrayed here). Also, expect some cringey/lazy writing from the firsts chapters.**

**.**

**Prologue** **  
** **First Contact**

**Fields of Flanders.** **  
** **9:00 AM**

A month had passed since Oorai's victory in the 63rd  _ Sensha-do _ championship against Kuromorimine. Having ensured the survival of her school, Miho Nishizumi saw no need to confront another school in a tournament (though practices were welcomed by everyone due to the rising popularity of Oorai thanks to its impossible victory), but the Student Council's pressures (and her mother's claims to demonstrate the superiority of the Nishizumi style even abroad, even though she herself wasn't practicing it anymore) acted upon her and other important figures of the Japanese  _ Sensha-do _ . Because of that, she was here: a confrontation in the fields of Flanders, in Europe, against european teams and academies. Luckily for her, she was not alone: most of the schools she had previously dealt with would fight side by side with Miho to support her at her mother's whims. That was why there was that great deployment of WWII tanks in front of their eyes: german, Panzers, M4 Shermans, Cromwells, Churchills, Jagdpanzers, among others. And the commanders should also not be forgotten: her sister Maho Nishizumi, Katyusha, Darjeeling and Kay, without forgetting others such as Erika, Pekoe and Alisa. All of them were with their best teams to face their new rivals.

They were currently formed in front of their new opponents: the european academies. Two british, three germans and three russian schools. The biggest difference between the two contestants was that europeans allowed men in their version of  _ Sensha-do _ , and, on top of that, they also fought with infantry. In addition to the strange fact, between schools what varied where specializations, rather than countries, due to the mixed nature of the "sport" they played: there were infantry schools, tanks schools, and others, though most had a mix of them. Before starting the confrontation, both groups of different continents were faced to one another a long distance away from the grades were spectators sat during the opening ceremony of the tournament, which would begin with a full-scale mock duel during the day to later become a series of settled confrontations through Europe. And due to the honors that had be done, the students of the various academies were armed with live ammunition to fire the salvos of honor, among other things Miho chose to ignore. The only things worth listing in her list were both Yukari and the History and Automobile club's mouth watering while seeing the display of Second World War machinery.

While representatives of both the European Academies and Japan talked to each other to define the details of the upcoming competition and praise the quality of the other in mere show of formalities, the students that would be fighting between themselves were gathered at a few tables with food and drinks, to "socialize" among them, as their commanders put it. The truth was that, while there was some ease with Japanese commanders (which surprised them when they recognized it), most western european commanders were rather cold and not very keen on socialization. At the other side of the coin were the Russians who, in turn, were incredibly open and spoke at length with the japanese girls who dared to speak to them. British students, being their academies protected environments and with a strong culture of social class, lacked the experience of socializing with other people outside of their own life-style, while german ones were pretty asocial as they learned from the Russians. Japanese commanders also learned that in addition to the team commander, there were several sub-commanders who commanded the "companies," which in turn were the groups within the various academies.

"All right, form up at your tanks!" The voice of the chief japanese representative was heard, accompanied by its european counterparts. Commanders and crews alike went to their vehicles, while the infantry prepared their weapons for the honor salvos. The tanks aimed their guns at the sky, formed in several parallel rows one behind the other, while the infantrymen readied their weapons for the familiar procedure.

For this match, the Japanese had brought in most of the components of the teams that competed in the 63rd  _ Sensha-do _ championship a little over a month ago. The Europeans, for their part, brought a large number of weapons (in the opinion of the Japanese, not familiar with their fighting style): half-tracks, assault rifles, submachine guns and bolt-action guns, light, medium and heavy tanks, grenades of all kinds and rocket launchers were the more common. There were also a few anti-tank rifles, though mostly from infantry-centered academies. Because of the sheer quantity and the fact that most of the vehicles present belonged to late-war models, the firepower present in that patch of land easily surpassed that of many japanese league battles, even among those of professional competitions. Japanese vehicles, among all the schools, accounted for a hundred and three tanks, while the Europeans amounted two hundred and thirty vehicles between tanks, half-tracks, and transports.

_ "Aim!" _ The various commanders ordered in their respective languages. Despite the linguistic differences, most of the students spoke basic English, so mutual understanding was at least possible. All the vehicles had raised their cannons. Those who could not, like tank destroyers of little elevation, were in the first row, so they only aimed their chassis and guns at the designated point in expectation of the firing order. Crews expected the fire order to arrive from the grades where the public was located.

But the fire order never came. Instead, the germans noticed that a commotion had originated in the distance, where both public and authorities were situated. European and Japanese commanders alike wasted no time to pull out their phones to call and find out what was going on. News were unclear, but a call from one of the authorities gave them all the information they needed for the moment.

_ "A strange door has appeared out of nowhere and Romans started to pour out of it like a freaking fountain… or at least I think they´re Romans! They started to attack anyone at the scene, and they are massacring the public! There are thousands of them! Get away from here while you can, I repeat, get the hell away from here!" _

After that, the call was suddenly cut off.

Even though the description of what was happening was bizarre to the point of it being weird and some students waved it off as some random Japanese fantasy, similar news in other calls and messages soon proved that indeed, something strange related to a gate and some "romans" was occurring and involved an attack to the members of the public.

A heavy silence fell on the students. Several thought about the options they had. Logical reasoning and orders told them to run away, safe from whatever was going on, and await instructions about what to do next. But others thought about their weapons, and that they should take advantage of them. The first to react were the Germans.

"All teams move to the grades area! Prepare all live ammunition you have and charge against the enemy! If they really are like romans, don't expect much opposition!" It was the orders of the commander of the  _ Panzer Akademie _ of Munich. Immediately, most of the gray armored vehicles closed their hatches, except for the commanders' ones on the top from where platoon leaders peeked. " _ All units proceed with flanking and circling formation towards the enemy! _ " Was heard on the radio by all the german tankers.

" _ Light teams towards the flanks, you know what to do! _ "

" _ Medium teams advance through the center, when you arrive to the enemy open up to the sides! _ "

" _ Heavy teams in the rear, when the formation opens charge against the enemy! _ "

The German mechanized force came to life and began its movement towards the public area. The other schools and academies watched in amazement and disbelief at the reckless actions of their peers and, after a few long seconds, the  _ Preußischen Akademie _ followed the example of its mechanized comrades and mobilized the sparse infantry they brought to an originally armored confrontation, lagging behind the already advanced armor. After them went the  _ Iron Cross Akademie _ , with its versatile infantry marching behind or jumping on top of the chassis of its tanks and assault guns. A couple minutes later, the other academies emerged from their stupor and marched to the battle behind the tracks and boots of the gray uniforms, however, despite their actions, not all went with the same conviction. That same doubt was manifested in a fearful comment by Miho to a Russian commander.

"Aren't you afraid to go kill and face ... whatever's in there? You could die or something..."

"Well I don't know how is it there on Japan, but here in Europe the academies tend to be a kind of prior military service for those who want to experience military life before choosing what to do with their future, and as such they are sponsored by the army. For us, death will be just another part of our lives since the majority who graduate here enter the armed forces" he explained without taking his eyes off the road in a rather bored manner, like he wasn't approaching a soon-to-be battlefield.

"I-I see ..." replied the Japanese commander weakly, as the japanese-russian group approached a large conglomeration of armor and infantry that Miho supposed were the german and british academies.

All the students got together a few kilometers from the spectators' area, though there was still some uneasiness from the japanese girls. The commanders of the three german academies organized an emergency meeting with the rest of the leaders in short time.

"The situation is simple, yet hard" said the commander of the German  _ Panzer Akademie _ , gesturing to get the attention of his peers. "We are planning to surround the area some four or five kilometers around the supposed position of this weird gate near the spectators, and from there start tightening the leash. Not only that, but we need more troops both to form the encirclement and to save the civilians still alive inside. Our own troops can barely form a half-assed barrier due to our short numbers."

"My men can handle the evacuation of civilians, even if we lack the firepower to deal with enemy infantry" the commander of the british infantry academy looked with a knowing wink at his peer at the british armored academy.

"I suppose that's where we come in," the latter said in turn, returning the gesture. "We have a couple of Firefly squads ready, plus a Cromwell squad and a Churchills squad ready to go."

"Perfect," the german commander's eyes flashed. "Then the British will be the heroes of the day and save the civilians while we get our hands dirty fighting the romans in the make-shift barrier" he commented sarcastically as he turned to the Russian commanders in the middle of the laughter of the officers. "Can I trust you to help reinforce the encirclement?" The Russian trio nodded without delay, stopping their laugh. "That's double perfect." Everything seemed set and ready to go, but a surprise comment pushed them off their confidence.

"And what about us?" Asked an indignant Erika Itsumi, surprising both the european and japanese groups. Maho silenced her with a gesture while waiting for an answer, slightly nervous at the possible attitude of the locals who seemed to be a lot better than them dealing with the current developments.

The  _ Panzer Akademie _ commander looked at them as if he just noticed their presence. "You? Mmm…" He took his hand to his chin thoughtfully as he looked at a map of the area, absently speaking.

"Move inside the encirclement and distract the enemy, rescue civilians and do a bit of everything. Organize yourself into teams and move together according to it. Try to always call for a british team if you need help. From what some advanced teams have been able to verify, these... savages are fucking suicidal to attack our vehicles. Remember that the best weapon right now is technology and timing. That would be all, good luck and Godspeed" was the speech of the German commander. The message was clear:  _ Distract them while we work. _

"Fine," Maho muttered under his breath before retiring, accompanied by her fellow school  _ Sensha-do _ nationals. The ten Japanese commanders returned with their teams and began organizing platoons based on the capabilities of the tanks. The downside was, that they could only be properly evaluated among their own schools. There were still grudges that dated back to even before the championship, after all, and many lacked information of other teams capabilities. Oorai lacked much of these problems, as they were a small school that could act on its own. As such, Miho's team was one of the first ready to go, and consisted of teams Anglerfish, Duck, Rabbit and Anteater.

The hundred Japanese tanks formed varied and diverse teams, some of which would remain in a "reserve," consisting essentially of those that were adamant on not being able to engage someone in actual, lethal combat. The rest of the eastern tankers went into the area slowly being encircled by the German and Russian teams. Likewise, the British interned their own troops in search of the missing civilians.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30 minutes later…**

Miho was leading the "Oorai 1" platoon through the empty "battlefield," even though the phantom sound of gunfire could be heard in the distance. Despite not having found an enemy yet, the corpses of spectators and the occasional legionary-clad body kept appearing along the way. The scene kept reminding him of the Russian commander's response:

_ 'For us death will be just another part of our lives. _ '

So deep in thought was she going, that she didn't notice that her crew was calling for her until Yukari started pulling her sleeve, pointing at her radio operator. Coming back to reality, Miho faced her friend in the bottom of the tank.

"What happened, Saori?"

"Nekota's team asks for help! She says they're surrounded and can't escape!"

"Why don't they shoot their way out? They should be able to escape inside the tank, not to mention outpace any person on foot..."

"She says her team is too scared to do anything! The romans have been hitting the hatches for quite some time… I can even hear them from here!"

Miho weighed the situation in a second. "Let's go get them immediately!"

"Mako, you heard it! Press down that accelerator!" The aforementioned only issued her typical short complaint before pressing the throttle on the WWII vehicle.

After a while and meeting with the "Rabbit" team, the group of two tanks reached the base of a small hill. At the top were two tanks: the Type 3 Chi-Nu and the Type 89B, both from their school. No one else was seen in the vicinity.

"It seems that they are fine…" Saori sighed, relaxing in her seat.

"Something's not right..." Miho muttered under her breath, analyzing the scene. Her years of experience in tank duels under her mother's training had sharpened her instincts, which she was grateful for, despite the hardships, as it allowed her to overcome a lof of difficulties in her tank matches. "Saori, try to communicate with them. Everything is too quiet. Tell Rabbit to stand by as well while we investigate."

"Oh, Miporin, you are too stressed by the situation. You should calm down a little." Despite her words, Miho could not be calm. Something told her she shouldn't.

"I insist, contact them."

"As you say" Saori muttered dejectedly. "Noriko, Nekota, talk. Miho wants to make sure that you are okay." A few long seconds passed by, in which Saori's face became increasingly pale as the rest of the crew looked at her with worry. "Noriko, Nekota, please answer." A few more seconds passed again, before Saori turned to Miho.

"They do not respond" she informed with a trembling voice. Miho immediately thought the worst, but his own optimism made him believe that everything was fine. It was surely an error on the signal.

"I'll go outside to check the radio, wait for me here" was her order before opening the hatch and peering out. But as he did, the freshman group at the M3 Lee let their emotions out and, opening all their hatches to peek out as much as possible, rushed the tank to meet both Japanese tanks.

"NO!" Shouted Miho. But it was too late.

The damage was already done.

As soon as the tank of American origin approached the other Oorai tanks, a large number of soldiers dressed as Roman legionaries came out of nowhere and surrounded the vehicle. Miho tried to say something, but his screams fell on deaf ears as the legionaries pulled their six occupants out of the tank through their open hatchets and proceeded to kill them right there on the spot. Not content with that, they tore their clothes and started raping them right there, as if nothing had happened. And they laughed. They laughed as if there was nothing wrong, as if it were the most normal thing in the world and that was just one more day-to-day occurrence.

Very deep into Miho's consciousness, within what was his common sense, something  _ cracked _ .

The young commander's expression turned empty, emotionless, like an automaton. Pulling out an MP 40 from the tank crew, a weapon she shouldn't have but was given to her due to the intercontinental tournament in which she was going to participate, she slipped out of the tank with a thud. Slowly approaching like a cat to its prey, she closed the distance with the "party" that the Romans had with the corpses of their companions. When she got behind one of them, she poked his shoulder, making him turn his head with the word  _ pleasure _ written on his face.

His expression froze when he saw the cold smile that Miho gave him. She just tilted her head slightly to the side and pulled the trigger. Blood, bone, brain mass, and muscles exploded from the legionnaire's head and scattered across the floor, the tank chassis, and the chestnuts uniform.

Reacting, the legionnaires swooped down on Miho, a face of fury and rage for their fallen companion. She just laughed and shot the nearest one, killing him with an accurate shot to the head. The legionary who was behind was paralyzed by the frighto of the sudden death of his comrade, giving Miho the advantage to give him four shots in the chest, killing him. The rest of the legionaries opened in a pincer maneuver, surrounding her. Miho moved on her feet and spun around, shooting whatever crossed her sights at point-blank range. Ten more attackers fell dead before the magazine was emptied. And Miho was laughing. An innocent laugh surrounded by blood and death, a vivid representation of how cruel and ruthless war in sanity could be is lost before life.

She tossed the empty magazine aside and loaded a new one. A roman took out a bow and shot an arrow that grazed her cheek. In exchange, he received five bullets all the way up from her chest to his head. Another legionnaire raised his sword to attack her heart, but an accurate elbow to the ribs caused the attack to deflect and only grazed her left arm. Miho finished him off with three shots to the chest. A couple more threw a few rocks, trying to stun her, but all they got was half a dozen bullets each. The last three attackers tried to attack her from behind, but Miho tripped one and shot another with four shots to the chest and one to the head in an ascending fashion. Firing a shot in the leg to immobilize one on the ground, she turned to the other legionary. The latter had drawn a knife and a sword and was running towards the young commander. Miho shot him in the leg, followed by one in the groin. When the Roman leaned over and fell to the ground in pain, the chestnut landed two more shots to his head, killing him on the spot and sprinkling her once more with blood. With that appearance, Miho turned to the paralyzed legionnaire on the ground.

He was paralyzed with fear, begging for what seemed like mercy with words unknown to her. Miho only gave him an icy look of death.

"Can you return my friends?" She asked, her voice devoid of emotion before the wounded legionary flailing on the ground. "I guess not," she answered herself, before shooting him in the head with the last shot of her magazine.

She sighed, examining the pile of corpses around him.

" _ Wait a minute" _ she thought as she felt the effects of adrenaline go away. " _ I counted more than this..." _

Suddenly, a scream sounded. A battle cry mixed with the pain of losing his companions and brothers in arms. Miho did not have to turn around to know that it was another legionnaire behind her, slightly to her right. She made no move to move, either way she wouldn't be able to do it in time. She didn't even deign to close her eyes, thinking about what he had done and wondering if it was true or false that his life passed before one's eyes before death.

A shot rang out behind her, but this time to her left. Then the characteristic thud of a body falling to the ground was heard behind her. Turning his head, she found one of the German officers holding a Walther P38. Miho fell to his knees, under the pressure of almost having died and what she had just done. The officer held out a hand that she accepted after half a second of internal hesitation.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he replied as he offered her another pistol. "We're not safe yet. And this may sound offensive or selfish, but I would prefer you to collapse emotionally when everything is over. There are still enemies here."

A hundred meters from the hill an enemy mass appeared, more than a hundred legionaries in sight. From behind his lines and at a respectable distance, a person who clearly could not be so large and massive by human standards unless he had trained since he was a child found himself shouting orders to the strange Romans. When the legionaries started to climb the hill at a slow pace, a Russian officer came out of nowhere and got into a fight with this big human with... a shovel? Upon seeing the scene, the German officer sighed before muttering an insult under his breath.

"Do you know him?" Miho asked, curious to see his reaction to the foolish student.

"Unfortunately," he replied. "I can describe him as crazy and stupid if that description helps you. To avoid complications, let us leave it at that."

"… all right…?" Miho replied, unsure.

"At least his intervention will keep their leader from giving instructions. Now, returning to our situation" the german student caught her attention raising his finger. "These... animals, to put it somehow" his finger shifted to point to the legionaries who were advancing on their way. "They are some damned fanatics. No matter how many we kill, they keep going. They have their confidence rooted deep inside their minds." He directed his gaze to the eastern commander of the Panzer IV. "Needless to say... that we probably won't get out of this alive."

"So..." the Japanese spoke, trying to think as she supposed the European did. "Let's try to get out alive... or take as many as we can with us."

The officer smiles. "I like your attitude... do tell me, what was your name again?" Asked the German while outlining a slight smile and readying his weapon.

"Miho Nishizumi."

"Karl Schmidt."

"It seems that a brief friendship begins here."

"Friendship or a brief one I do not know, but I can assure you…" he pointed out to the Romans, who were starting to come closer due to the shorter terrain "…it will be expensive for them."

Both placed themselves at the highest point of the hill, back to back. Karl passed her a German hand grenade.

"You may need it."

Each throwing his grenade down the hill, they took down the first dozen enemies. Aiming their weapons, they began to shoot lead onto the human mass that was beginning to approach them with each second. Each shot found a human destiny, some even two.

"I'm out!" Miho exclaimed when she ran out of ammunition, remembering what the soldiers said in the war movies she had seen.

"Last mag!" Karl replied as he passed her the magazine, to then shift his gaze straight ahead. - Aim for the leaders and runners!

Setting down the most advanced, both soon ran out of bullets to use. Pulling out a knife, Karl handed it to Miho.

"I didn't know that commanders in a simulated combat could carry real knives" Miho commented, giving him a quick glance. The Romans had stopped momentarily, apparently frightened by the effect bullets had on their ranks and the fact that many of their leaders had gone down with holes in their bodies.

"Because they don't. That's my personal knife."

"And what about you? You are unarmed."

"Anything can be a weapon if it's well used," he replied, taking a pen from a pocket of his uniform.

The crowd of Romans summed up their approach to the pair of students at the top of the hill. When the distance between them was as short as a couple dozen meters, salvation came for the two teenagers.

"MIPORIIIIIN!"

A  _ Panzer IV Ausf. H _ jumped out of nowhere and positioned himself in front of the surrounded pair, firing its 75mm cannon and MG 34 machine guns. Saori was leaning out of the upper hatch.

"Saori…" Miho muttered happily, feeling relieved.

The mass of attackers stopped their attack for a few moments, confused, then continued to charge. However, a few seconds later another tank appeared: a  _ Panzer V  _ Panther that, like the previous tank, arrived spreading lead. After it came a  _ Panzer VI  _ Tigerand an IS-2. The four tanks formed an iron perimeter around the pair on foot, chasing away the now terrified attackers who were quickly and brutally reduced in number. When all the enemies had withdrawn, Saori jumped out of her tank to hug Miho, who tremblingly returned the gesture. A blonde girl came out of the Panther and addressed the German officer, to whom she gave a pair of magazines for his gun. From the Tiger came Maho, who as soon as he saw his sister ran to hug her.

"Onee-chan ...?"

"Sshh ... silence, Miho. It's my fault" she silenced her with a finger on her lips. "My fault for not being with you. For not protecting your peers. For allowing them to hurt you. For leaving you alone." Unlike the serious expression she always wore, Maho had at the moment an expression of pain and relief. She was well known for being overprotective with her little sister and seeing her agitated and hurt as she was now was only making her feel guilty for not being with her. Recovering his serious expression after a few seconds, Maho addressed the blond German officer who was talking to the female soldier who came out of the Panther.

"Thanks for taking care of Miho," he said, before bowing.

"Don't think about it, although I would say that you should give her a gun. She'll need it from now on."

"Why?" Asked the older chestnut, confused.

"Academy leaders will not miss an opportunity like this. We will most likely go to war."

"Explain yourself," Maho ordered, confused but still keeping herself together.

"First of all, the current situation." He started to enumerate with his fingers. "There are three facts to highlight. First: if what they told over the radio is true, then the eastern side of the encirclement ran into what appears to be a strange door of apparently ancient architecture, from which these legionaries seem to emerge. Second, although the perimeter has an irregular shape, most units and teams are about two to three kilometers away from the spectator's area, which is why the orders are changing from containing the enemy to full offensive. Third, the fact that they have hierarchy and technology similar to that of the Roman era but speak a language apparently unknown to us has led to theories that it is a door to another world. A world with ancient technology, perfect for students at military academies to put everything they learn about war into practice and whose military we are currently defeating without large, if with any, casualties. Do you understand why I say they won't let it go?" Maho nodded at each point, then opened his eyes in realization.

"Will they send us… to fight a war?" She asked in a quiet voice. The German officer shrugged.

"At least to us. You will probably be free to choose whatever you want. Until we see again" with a short nod he said goodbye to the group, before heading towards Miho, retrieving his knife and giving her a clip. "Keep the gun. Now it's yours" he addressed the rest of the group while climbing the Panther. "Remember that it's still not safe. The encirclement troops should arrive shortly, but I suggest you stay inside your vehicles for precaution."

" _ Da, _ " said a Russian officer who came out of nowhere in affirmation. His uniform was red with the blood of others, in one hand he carried a shovel and in the other the head of the disproportionate human who was shouting orders at the bottom of the hill. Most of the group frightened at the sight, while the Germans sighed, and Miho thought that the officer's statement saying that the russian was crazy held some kind of truth.

"All set, Comrade Captain," said a white-haired man leaning out of the IS-2.

"Very good comrade sergeant," replied the Russian officer as he climbed into his tank.

"Hey, subhuman" the German caught his attention as he entered the tank. "Let it be clear to you that  _ I _ am in command. That we have the same official rank doesn't mean that we have the same command power, especially when shit royally hits the fan like now.  _ Verstanden?" _

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, you  _ attempt of a Nazi" _ the russian replied tiredly while squeezing blood from his clothes and murmuring the last part. "I'm going behind you" he turned his head towards the western side of the hill as he said those words. "Although... the cavalry is already here."

Karl wasted no time. Turning on his radio, he called the incoming troops "This is  _ Hauptmann _ Karl Schmidt. I request for the identification of those who make up the group that is approaching my position from the west of the hill I'm in, over."

"Herr Hauptmann _ , the group is made of a medium German team, a Russian half-track and two motorized German infantry platoons with two StuG IV. I'm currently in one of them." _

"What team is it? Is it from the  _ Panzer Akademie _ ?"

_ "Affirmative to the last one. Regarding the team, uhm... team four, over." _

The German commander's eyes flashed. "Tell them that their commander is here and to contact me" there was a brief pause accompanied by some background noise before communication returned.

"Herr hauptmann _ , I'm glad to see you alive. It seems that not many will be able to say the same after today _ " a tank commander cruelly joked.

"Make a joke like that again on the open radio channel and you will know what 45 tons of German engineering above you are. Did you understand?" The silence on the radio was all the answer he needed. As the Panther and IS-2 joined most of the approaching German armor, Miho and the rest were picked up by the rest of those coming from the west. At that moment, the radio went alive again.

" _ To anyone on this net, we need help! Quick! Is there someone?! Anyone! We need help, damnit, and we need it now! ... Oh shit!" _

"Here's  _ Hauptmann _ Schmidt, report of what the hell is going on."

" _ Shit, finally someone picks up the radio! This is British Lt. Spencer! We are at coordinates Lima-Echo-36-94! /Break/ We have a group of civilians and two Fireflies to protect us, but the enemy outnumbers and surrounds us by far! We need help to ..." _ static was heard for a moment, then the voice came back " _ Stay away from the fucking radio ...! _ " Gunshots were heard and then the line died. The German officer turned to his men.

"Attention, team 4! Time to show those damned Romans why the  _ Blitzkrieg _ was feared across Europe!  _ Für das Vaterland!" _ Saying those words, the group of German tanks rushed out, leaving behind the IS-2 which, seeing itself abandoned by the person who had assumed command, went its own way escorted by the russian half-track. Soon Miho and the others resumed their journey east, toward the source of all the issue.

Along the way they found only destruction and corpses, both Roman and civilian. As the fence made of the european academics was tightened, they found other European and Japanese groups, with whom they joined. When they were only 1 kilometer from the public place, they ran into the German armored group that had previously left them behind, from which had dismounted the mechanized infantry and had surrounded a group of Romans who had their hands up. When one of them attempted to escape, he was shot in the head by a panzer commander, who hit him from the hatch of his tank. Most of the members of the European academies treated the Romans violently, regardless of whether they surrendered or not. In another group of surrounded Romans there were about two hundred legionaries. A group led by what appeared to be an officer charged at the tanks and machine guns. The attempt only allowed the Germans around them to tighten the fence and eliminate half the group in seconds. The Roman commander himself was wounded and left at the mercy of the Europeans. An officer approached him, weapon in hand.

"Any last words?"

The legionary spoke an unknown language, only to later take out a dagger and fail to stab the officer.

"I see…"

He aimed and shot him on the head with pinpoint precision, leaving the face of the primitive commander with an expression that mixed surprise and horror. His death only served to make survivors of his group drop their weapons and raise their hands in surrender.

In the distance the group could see various groups of prisoners in which the same history of violence and abuse was repeated. Beyond these groups was a door of strange architecture. The cause of so many deaths, and where the few Romans who were still alive and who did not fall prisoners fled. At this vision of the field full of blood, many of the Japanese women began to cry, remembering the crews killed in combat and the violence that ensued. Only after the Belgian army arrived and the rigorous counts were made were the losses known: the Japanese crews had 53 students dead, all of them due to the hatches of their tanks being forced, probably by surprise attacks and lack of preparations. For their part, the Europeans had 24 deaths, all of them belonging to the infantry and victims for the most part from arrows. On the spectators and authorities side, there were a total of nearly twenty-five thousand deaths and nearly one thousand missing, with a total of approximately forty thousand plus the Sensha-do delegation escaping, many injured. On the part of the attackers, there were about 53,000 dead and a thousand prisoners. Something that strange many, and further reinforced theories about the parallel world, was that among the corpses there were creatures similar to orcs and other creatures that should only exist in mythology, who numbered several hundred more. Blue dragon corpses were also found, about the size of a light tank the most, and tougher than most armor (although it still did not withstand a shot from the German and Soviet heavy cannons).

That day, remembered as a black day in european history, would give way to a time of exploits and adventures, as well as of dark exploits that were best left forgotten.

" _ Herr Hauptmann _ " a member of his crew caught his attention as they rested on the hull of the tank, watching the Belgian army act. "Do you think this will create a diplomatic chaos?"

"… no" he replied, after a few seconds of thought, putting on his officer's cap that was resting on his lap. "This will create a war."


	2. Chapter 1: Counterattack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original ideas of this fanfic, namely, the military academies. Enjoy your reading (or not).

**Chapter 1** **  
****Counterattack**

**Ooarai School Ship, Sea of Japan** **  
****30 days later…**

A discussion was taking place in Oorai's school ship, one that involved, on one side, the Sensha-do school leaders and, on the other, the student councils. The debate theme was the "GATE," the name by which the strange door from where legionaries, dragons, and various other mythological creatures that should only have existed in fantasy had appeared. Inside one of the meeting rooms were the tank leaders from Oorai, Kuromorine, Saunders, Pravda and St. Gloriana. The current issue was, as the german officer Miho met during the battle in Flanders said, whether to send crews and tanks, and if the answer was a "yes," how many and when. Some like Kay were totally against going, and the general opinion of their school supported it. However, a large number of Saunders students, led by Alisa, demanded to go and get revenge for what happened to their students. This was due to the fact that Saunders lost ten students in the attack, more compared to Pravda, who lost nine students, and St. Gloriana, that lost 8. Kuromorimine and Oorai both lost thirteen students each, being the most hit among all the Japanese schools. And much like Saunders, they all had student movements that demanded to take revenge and bring the culprits to justice and, to a lesser extent, support their makeshift allies. The fact that the funeral services for the deceased students were marked by both sadness and anger, and a not small bit of hypocrisy, was also present in the heads of most of the ones present.

"I support not sending tanks, at least not until it is verified as safe by the europeans. Just because we want justice doesn't mean we should become cold-blooded killers like them, nor risk the lives of our students who don't know a thing about real warfare" said Darjeeling, calmly sipping on her tea with her eyes closed in thought.

" _Nyet!_ We must show them that they messed with the wrong people! Soviet ardor and steel will show them that! We must raze their fields and cities with our endless tanks! Wave after wave, just like in Finland! _Uraah!_ " Katyusha exclaimed from atop the shoulders of Nonna, who was quietly standing next to the others and serving as a height projection for the petite commander.

"I suggest to first see what our possibilities regarding the costs and risks are, versus the possible gains that we could obtain from cooperation with the westerners" Maho mused calmly, Erika quickly giving her the reason soon after.

"So are you suggesting we send our fellow students to a battle to the death against an unknown enemy in an also unknown place next to some, for the third time, unknown allies that may or may not try to discard us at the first chance they have?" Darjeeling's sharp response provoked a frown from the brown-haired german-styled commander, while her loyal second-in-command shouted (more like barked) a half-baked answer to the statement that also had the ability to draw Katyusha in, who didn't like being left in the sideways.

That quickly sparked a generalized debate. Those who were in favor of going were on it mostly for a mix between revenge for their fallen companions and impotence, something that did not happen with their opponents, who believed that they should only intervene when it was time to bring to justice those who have done so and only work minimally from the sidelines. Miho just watched silently as even her sister entered the heated debate, with Erika following immediately. She sighed, then turned her gaze to the TV placed in the room on a wall platform, where a news channel showed the European academies making their last preparations to send their first groups of soldiers formed into a task force to enter the controversial GATE.

As the german officer told her, the leaders of the military academies did not hesitate for a single moment before sending a request to get the monopoly of the GATE for the military academies involved in the attack, mostly with the excuses that they explained to her in Belgium but also adding others such as prestige and revenge. It took around three weeks for them to decide to award them the GATE, but preparations were started to being made since the day after the initial request was submitted, and with the official approval, is was just a matter of time for the academies to transport their gear and weapons to the GATE itself.

The first wave was made up of tanks, vehicles, and infantry from five of the eight academies that would send troops to the other side. The famous _Panzer Akademie_ and the elite _Eisernes Kreuz Akademie_ from the Germans, the glorious _Royal Guards Academy_ by the United Kingdom, and the traditional _Comrades Academy_ and strong _Shock Troops Academy_ from Russia were present. The other three academies had apologized, arguing they would take a little longer to organize, in the case of the third German and Russian ones, and that they lacked the political support to send troops immediately, from the British remaining one. In order not to have problems with languages due to being three countries present, it was decided that the official language of the expedition force would be English, and the secondary language would be German.

After the vehicle checks, a group of five people stood on a podium in front of the concrete dome built around the GATE, all of them in high-ranking World War II uniforms. A few steps back and distributed in a square, another group of around thirty officers with their arms behind them. Among them, Miho was able to recognize the German officer who saved her life a month ago. Like all those in formation, he wore a stoic gaze. However, there was a sparkle of emotion in their eyes that she couldn't identify. Finally, one of the members of the high-ranking group in the front spoke to the mass of soldiers gathered to his face.

" _Achtung!" He started. "_ I'm _General der Akademie_ Meller from _Eisernes Kreuz Akademie_ ! Despite not having any signs of activity on the other side, it doesn't mean we know what's there. Reconnaissance groups travelled enough to discover a patch of land on the other side, but that's as far as we know about. From now on, this will be known as _D-Day_! Always remember to keep a cool head in every situation you face there. You are volunteers and represent the best of the best that we have! Now we are going to go there, kick up their asses, and show them they screwed up the wrong group of soldiers! Did I make myself clear?!

" _Yes Sir! / Jawohl mein herr! / Da, Ser!_ " Students from the 5 academies roared in their native language, making the atmosphere vibrate with their voices.

"Then man your vehicles, ladies and gentlemen! We're out in 10 and remember to look flashy for the cameras!"

The almost twelve hundred men composing the baptized _Task Force Flanders_ mounted the various vehicles brought in for the operation: from the Germans there were Opel Blitz trucks and their famous _Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251_ half-tracks; on the British side were Kangaroo and Universal Carriers; meanwhile, the Russians brought M3 Half-tracks, which although they were of American origin, was a highly exported vehicle during the war. When it came to armor, it was decided not to bring in heavy armor that could slow or hinder the march: the Germans brought StuG IVs, Panzer IVs, and Panthers and the Russians brought their T-34/85 tanks. The British didn't deploy armor because the academy present there was infantry focused. Troops would be supported by MG 42s, Bren, Vickers, Maxim and DShK machine guns; while indirect fire support would be covered by British 3-Inch, German 81mm and Russian 82mm mortars, this ones supported and protected by the defense guns of the various vehicles present and their crews.

"Open it!" Meller ordered the guards of the dome, members of the Belgian army. Slowly, the massive concrete door began to open, showing the dark passage to another world. The vehicles, lined up in two rows, began to plunge into the darkness of the dimensional door. The tanks first, then the half-tracks, soon followed the trucks and ending the double column were the transports with support weapons. The last thing Miho saw on the broadcast before averting her gaze back to the matter at hand was German and Russian tanks entering GATE.

**.**

**Flanders, Belgium.** **  
****A few minutes earlier...**

Karl Schmidt was inside his tank, peeking out of the hatch. His crew, inside the vehicle and awaiting your orders. In front, on the sides and behind, tanks from two different nations awaited the order to enter the unknown.

"Neh, _herr commandant_ " his gunner, Lieutenant Erika Fehring, caught Karls attention "Do you think we should teach these Romans to say _Kurwa_ when we meet them, and so every time we see them they welcome us with a _Kurwa_?" The rest of the crew laughed at the bad joke, while he sighed for what seemed to him was the tenth time in the day.

"I will not deny that it would be fun, but we will have to see how we do it so that they know it before they see us. Because when we show up, I doubt they'll get out of there with both legs" another round of laughter came from the crew's mouths at the newly made bad joke, while the commander examined the place where the _Panzer Akademie_ commander, _General der Akademie_ Derek Hermann, searching for the start signal. When said signal was given, he addressed his tank crew again. "The operation begins. Start the engine."

The tanks they were using had been modified from their versions of the 1940s. In addition to slightly improving the suspension, tracks, and fuel capacity for greater autonomy and lesser breakdowns, the radio equipment was improved to be able to communicate at greater distances without needing to rely on stationary equipment and extra radio sets, also cutting in the germans case the need for a 5th crew member. With those small improvements, the vehicles' performance improved greatly while travelling cross-country, as did their road speed, ideal for inter-school matches seeking to assimilate certain conditions on today's modern battlefields. The most ironic thing was that these measures were used for exploration on the other side of the GATE, something that no one would have ever foreseen.

With a wide wave of his arm and a radio command, General Hermann signaled the beginning of the march of the armored column that spearheaded the task force. Almost simultaneously, the forty tanks started to accelerate, filling the fields of Flanders with heavy mechanical noises, the same place where thousands of soldiers fell in the Great War nearly a century ago. With ghostly silence, the armor began to be sucked into the darkness inside the GATE. Behind them, the half-tracks and trucks with soldiers were approaching to continue their way, always behind and ready to deploy at any given minute or instruction.

Inside the tunnel, where darkness surrounded everything, the soldiers kept their emotions in check and controlled their breathing by seconds. The silence, only broken by the noise of the engines, would drive them crazy if they were not instructed to be controlled. The tank crews kept their eyes straight ahead, expectant of nothing but the road and their commanders, while the drivers observed even the smallest detail of the direction of the vehicle in front of it. The drivers of the first two tanks in the column had extra pressure, and said pressure was that nothing could occur to them so they could keep leading the rest. Soldiers on half-tracks and trucks looked at each other, tightened their weapons, gulped down their spite or closed their eyes to let it all pass. The same thing happened in the entire column, where only a few officers maintained their characteristic tranquility, several just checking with their peers if the radios worked inside the strange tunnel. At the end of the column, a single Opel Blitz truck was leaving a cable trail, both to accurately measure the road and to send back messages in case wireless communications with the other side did not work.

They had been going on for almost a quarter of an hour when a spot of light appeared ahead. Anxiety gripped most of the convoy, desperate to get out of the eternal darkness that surrounded them. Commanders who were peeking out of their hatches, if there were any left, entered their tanks and sealed them shut, to prevent any arrows or foreign elements from entering their vehicles. The infantry began to ready their weapons, placing magazines and clips those that had not already done so, and preparing the ammunition boxes and belts for the support weapons. The soldiers at the half-tracks' gates clung to them, trying to contain their excitement. On trucks and carts where the support weapons were located, anything that was not needed to deploy the weapon was immediately stored or disposed of.

Reaching the spot of light, the tanks and half-tracks passed through the curtain of smoke and dust left by the first armored vehicles to find themselves at the top of a hill of medium altitude, although slightly higher than the surrounding ones. It was early in the morning there, the sun still not appearing in the sky as far as they knew. The armor was deployed in previously established settings: since the British had no tanks, the other academies were further opened to encompass their area within the iron perimeter.

The half-tracks and trucks leaving the portal were guided by those who had already arrived, going to their respective sectors according to the previously agreed plans. Half-tracks were positioned slightly behind the open tank formation, to have a shooting angle for their machine guns. The trucks with troops were placed behind the armored line, although still on the front line, while the trucks and half-tracks with the mortars were on the rear. Vehicles carrying machine guns were placed in the front-line sector, with their respective units. All the crews were continuously scanning their sectors, while the tank commanders, some of them peeking out of their hatches when they verified that the air was not toxic, searched with their binoculars for any enemy movement.

Suddenly, in the distance, as the morning fog set down thanks to the ever-approaching day, the dimming dawn was lit by hundreds of bonfires and torches. The vision of the entire contingent was directed towards the light source, discovering the last thing some wanted, and what others wanted the most.

" _Enemy army detected!"_

" _Estimated ten to fifteen thousand troops!"_

" _Distance: 3 kilometers!"_

" _All units dismount and prepare to engage!"_

The already prepared soldiers kicked open the doors of the half-tracks and trucks and quickly rushed outside, some leaping directly over the edge of their vehicles, and covered themselves with the first parapet they found in front of the tanks, some launching themselves straight to prone in the ground. The machine guns got out of their vehicles and their crews ran to the front line with the rest of their comrades, while the mortars dismounted and set in the rear line. Within ten minutes, a defense consisting of machine guns, tanks, mortars, rifles, submachine guns, assault rifles and pistols, all of them ready to target their enemies, was made in perfect order and synchronization.

The enemy front row, as far as they could thanks to the distance between them, was made up of dozens of beasts of various colors and humanoid shapes. Many of them carried swords and spears, though the majority just had their claws or small daggers, sharpening them in a defiant attitude. Behind them, an army dominated by human roman legionaries, with a diversity of creatures in reserve and a mix of medieval and ancient war heavy machinery at their disposal, formed ranks without haste.

Slowly, beyond the terrain and mountains behind the GATE, the sun began to rise, illuminating the hill and both contenders. The tension was palpable, and the soldiers began adjusting their helmets and setting off the safety of their weapons.

With the sun behind them, military students and legionaries gave one last breath before engaging in a vicious battle.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**GATE, Flanders, Belgium.** **  
****D-Day +3**

"Miporin!" She heard Saori call her. Miho turned around, fully welcoming his teammate and crew member.

"What happened, Saori?"

"We were planning with the girls to eat some waffles before going to that GATE thing. Wanna come with us?" She asked animatedly. Saori, Miho deduced, was referring to leaving the camp, going to the nearest city, and buying at the first store they found that sold what they were looking for. In other words, run away for a few hours.

"Sorry, but I have something to do. See you later, ok?" Muttering a goodbye quietly, Miho quickly left the scene. Saori managed to mumble a discouraged "See you soon" before she lost sight of her.

In a swift and disguised way, Miho arrived at the area of the academic military base where the hospital was located, which was nothing more than a light prefabricated building with the characteristics and equipment sufficient to care for wounded people of varying severity, in addition to resisting local winter temperatures. As part of the commanders of the Japanese tank unit dispatched on the other side of the GATE, she was told that this hospital was a provisional one until a secure base on the other side of GATE could be established that could contain a hospital. For this reason, it was directly at the entrance to the portal, whose dome door was kept open 24 hours a day since the entrance of the initial task force three days ago.

Miho was about to enter said provisional hospital, when an M3 half-track left the GATE on the run and brake in front of the entrance. From it got off the driver and a field medic, who helped by two local nurses got down two students from the back. Miho froze when she saw them. One had an arrow stuck to the right side of his chest and was constantly moaning. The other had a deep cut to the stomach, probably from a sword, and was unconscious. Both were brought inside, leaving a trail of blood, and activating the alarmed voices of various people, presumably more doctors and nurses.

Miho stood there, paralyzed by what she had just seen. Like many of those who had not yet gone to the other side, she hoped that the power of their weapons was enough so that the enemy did not harm them or could even get close. But when she entered the hospital with trembling steps and saw first-hand the multiple wounded who came from the other side on their hospital beds, she knew that the fight would probably be much harder than she, or anyone there for that matter, had anticipated.

"Miho?" Asked a familiar voice, one she wasn't expecting to find there. "What are you doing here?"

"Onee-chan..." Miho muttered as she turned around. Behind her, and dressed in her combat uniform, was Maho Nishizumi, who wore the same expression as his sister: fear, uncertainty, and anxiety. With a gesture and taking her hand, Maho took Miho out of the hospital, and drove her outside the base so that she could let off steam without being seen by any unwanted person. And so she did. Miho cried, cried for long minutes, until he calmed down. When she finally stopped crying, Maho asked in a firm voice, from whom he does not accept "no" or "nothing" for an answer:

"What were you doing there?"

"I-I was looking for..."

"You were looking for?"

"T-those who saved my life before, in the 'Incident'..."

Maho searched in her memory. Those were two tank officers: one German and one Russian.

"Don't worry. The russian didn't go to the other side, and the german officer has not returned. Ask the hospital doctors, and they told me that so far there have been wounded on our side but no deaths. That means he must be fine, or at the very least alive and breathing.

Miho relaxed significantly upon hearing that. She was about to say something to Maho when the latter's phone rang. Excusing herself, she answered the call, changing her countenance as whoever was at the other side spoke to her. When she finished, her face was dead serious, and with a "thank you" she hung up the call.

"Miho, let's go."

"Where?"

"A message from _Task Force Flanders_ just came through the GATE. The battle on the other side is over, so it’s safe to go. That means that is our turn to enter."

Miho nodded before standing up with his sister's help and heading to where her school's tanks were located. Just over a month ago, Oorai had eight tanks with their respective crews, though lacking a bit on the manpower side. After the attack, three crews were lost, and their tanks were cleaned and vacated in memory of their fallen comrades. While the crews of the other five tanks wanted revenge, the student council had to stay at the school and could not be absent for an indefinite period, so in the end only four tanks left for Belgium. After all, Anzu reasoned, a tank destroyer was not the most effective against infantry.

Oorai, together with Kuromorimine and Pravda, formed the 1st Japanese Auxiliary Brigade, consisting of the 4 tanks of Oorai, 6 tanks from Kuromorimine and 10 from Pravda, giving a total of 20 tanks. Next to them was the second wave of European troops. They added a total of more than a thousand new military students to the battlefield, which was in unknown condition for all of them. Between comments of various kinds and emotions of anxiety, encouragement and expectation, the group moved up. This time, to save fuel, only the support and heavy weapons would be transported by vehicles, in addition to the additional ammunition and medical equipment, while the infantry would march on foot the distance inside the darkness of the tunnel.

"SITREP on the Task Force?" Miho heard one of the liaison officers ask another one before the japanese group entered the GATE.

"Operative and working, but fucked up. Most haven't slept more than eight hours in the already three days they have there." Was the answer before it was her turn to get inside her hatch and into the impenetrable darkness inside the portal. Any other news was a mystery to her, and it remained like that for the rest of her trip.

The emotions while crossing the GATE were similar to those of the first group, except for the fact that, because most personnel walked, they could relax somewhat due to energy expenditure in the already declared safe passage (even though many didn't buy it and kept scanning their surroundings until they crossed). After a long while, that most calculated was nearly an hour of grueling march, the tanks reached the other side, followed by the infantry. The devastated picture they found arriving there was described several years later by a British student in an interview for a book about the adventures at the other side of the GATE:

_"'When we first arrived the image of the place was, for lack of a better word, bleak. Although there were glimpses of having built an advanced base headquarters, the truth was that the most notable features were the bunkers and trenches on the make-shift perimeter of it. Most tanks and, I would say, about half the infantry were on said perimeter, constantly guarding, scanning the horizon for threats. A few were making short patrols down the hill. The rest of the troops were scattered around the area: one part ran what appeared to be a rudimentary field hospital, while several officers and what appeared to be the field commander of Task Force Flanders were gathered inside a command bunker. The ground was mostly dirt and grass, but the outside of the iron circle that guarded the GATE was nothing more than an uneven terrain that surely saw better days, filled with blackish human and humanoid mortal remains whose meager remaining blood formed rivulets running down the hill. Finally, the men and women who were not on duty spent their time resting or walking from here to there, with no apparent specific objective. Most of them dirty, sweaty, and some even with bandages. It was a rather depressing sight, but remembering that the enemy had lost the battle, I couldn't help but wonder what their status was at the time. Surely chaos and a destroyed army were the answer to the question of sorts, if it was anything to go by.'_

_'What were your thoughts at the time?'_

_'Well, first I wanted to know what happened. When I asked a fellow NCO how the battle went, he told me that the fight started right after the crossing of the GATE. Combat halted at nightfall, with the enemy repelled, but that same night they carried out a surprise all-out assault that lasted until noon, breaching the security perimeter several times. Next night there were some rear actions, but the main body retired with the cover of darkness. The fight was mostly decided thanks to the flamethrowers and tanks, whose moral effect seemed to be devastating to their ranks_ . _I remember to freeze after listening to the story, remembering the two hundred wounded in Belgium and seeing the field hospital with easily another hundred. It was a quarter of the original strength, though positively with no deaths. I could only wonder what awaited us since then: if our weapons couldn't give us safety, what could?'"_

Despite the deplorable state of the place, the command and organization were still efficient. In less than an hour the 2nd Wave found their place in the perimeter, and the engineers, sappers, and pioneers began to build the soon-to-be fort with the help of heavy machinery brought in tow with them. Also taking advantage of the newly arrived vehicles, the wounded and people with post-traumatic stress were sent to the other side to be treated, leaving the first wave with roughly eight hundred members. The day after arriving to the base (and various vomiting and crying around the scene, in addition to prayers and mass graves), the members of the 2nd Wave had begun to adapt to their new environment and began to settle defensive combat units with tanks and motorized and foot infantry, relieving the members of the first wave for some much needed rest. The arrival of the 3rd Wave the next day, accounting for a couple thousand soldiers and officers, was used to start short-range reconnaissance patrols and help the engineers to build the defenses and living quarters, as well as a command building for the headquarters staff group. With _D-Day +5_ came the 4th Wave, made up mostly by a few light tanks, infantry and towed artillery. Within all these reinforcements were troops from the eight European academies, who, when the base started to take form, started to mark their respective areas of both quarters, barracks and the defensive perimeter.

Due to all the manpower crossing the GATE, and the fact that most of them had nothing better to do once settled since there was no enemy activity and no supply base established, it allowed the engineers to have a lot of help to build up the base in record time, in addition to providing a source of physical exercise and a distraction from boredom. Because of that, for _D-Day +6_ the academic military fort was already taking shape: in the center there was a square space with the GATE in the center, surrounded by the offices of the eight academic HQs and other things of importance (supplies, quartermasters, hospitals, ammunition depots, among others). Surrounding them was a fence that separated them from the barracks for the soldiers, dining rooms, the hangars for the vehicles (separated by academies) and the future prison camps, shooting ranges and armories. Around all that, the basis of a six-pointed concrete structure started to stand up, growing day by day. Artillery and point-blank-useful gun units, such as 105mm howitzers and Bofors 40mm automatic cannons were situated outside it, being the last defense barrier if the ever-growing security perimeter somehow failed again. The garrison at the base numbered around 5,000 men and women, fully established within their secure borders while waiting for orders from the high command. On that same day, the eight academic generals and field commanders crossed the GATE, completing the official establishment of the academies in the new world.

Little did they know, soon their tranquility would be interrupted.

**.**

**Outskirts of Alnus Hill** **  
****_D-Day +6_ **

"Your highness, we have spotted some enemy patrols in the distance. Few and young men, no more than six of them. They are on the heights surrounding the Allied Army camp. ¿Your orders, Sir?"

"Let them be. It was obvious they were going to detect such a mass of troops forming up near their position. The fact that they haven't come out to engage us in battle when our own armies are tired tells us more about them than about us to them." He declared, focusing his trained eyes where the young page told him were the enemy scouts. It wasn't difficult to find them: they were on top of a small hill a fair distance away, more than enough to be out of range from archers and have enough notice in case a cavalry party pursued them. "Instead, prepare the troop to install and rest on our arrival. We will probably battle tomorrow against this unknown force."

"As you say, my Lord." The page excused itself and rode away, further up the column of Elbian troops. He remained where he was, on top on another hill, continuously watching over.

Duran, as he was named, King and "Lion" of Elbe, watched over his army as it marched on its way to Alnus Hill. When the request to fight alongside the Imperial Army and other vassal kingdoms “against _the pirates of another world that had tainted the sacred ground of Alnus with their uncivilized presence_ " was officially sent by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus of the Saderan Empire, almost one month ago, he started to mobilize his troops for it, leaving his capital nearly two weeks ago. But despite his determination, his instincts, honed by countless battles thanks to his many years of life and war, were telling him to be careful of the imperial intentions, backed by his personal interactions with the Emperor and his diplomats. Those feelings of uneasiness only grew when, as he was moving his army to the allied gathering field, a small distance away from Alnus Hill, he was able to observe the enemy stronghold around the Alnus' GATE from a distance.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Not only because a force of apparently no more than 10,000 enemies was occupying the hill, that being generous (compared to the surely more than 200,000 soldiers the allied army could muster), but also because of the fact that those enemies were... teenagers? Children from the perspective of the old king, being that the oldest spotted by the patrols until now appeared to be no older than 20. He couldn't understand it. Why was the Empire requesting help from them to eliminate an army of foreign children? With those doubts in his mind, the King of Elbe headed towards the command tent where the other nobles gathered, with the massive military encampment around him accommodating the newly arrived troops of his kingdom.

Upon entering said tent he encountered several nobles from the various allied (vassal) kingdoms of the Empire. They were all talking and arguing animatedly, confident of their experience, their numbers, and the fact that their rivals were children. Some even drank at the future victory. Duran did no more than to shake his head, as he waited for the mood to relax before moving on to the planning table.

"Then" Duran said, drawing the attention of his colleagues and peers. "What will be the plan? Or will you tell me that you planned to charge head-on against an unknown enemy entrenched and fortified in an advantageous position?" A wave of uncomfortable murmurs and quiet laughter followed by silence was all the indication he needed to realize that _that_ was the plan of the majority of the kings and generals present. "I understand... so what if we..." Duran was interrupted by a messenger who entered the tent. He wore the uniform of the imperial army, and while they couldn't discern his exact rank, the details on his clothes and armor made it clear that he was of at least a certain rank inside a legion.

"Your majesties" Greeted the messenger, kneeling before them. "I bring a message from Prince Zorzal el Caesar, who has taken command of the Imperial troops nearby Alnus Hill."

That was the first thing Duran grimaced at. There wasn't any notice of Prince Zorzal leaving the capital, an event that he always made sure to announce in every direction the wind went given his personal ego and self-importance. Him leaving the safety of the capital in secret to command a force against an unknown enemy? He was a capable enough commander, if his victories against various demi-human races was anything to go by, but he definitely wasn't the brightest. If the Empire wanted to ensure victory, why send him?

Unaware of his internal monologue, the messenger kept talking.

"His Highness wants you to attack with your armies from the front with a spearhead, spreading your troops then to encircle the enemy from the left side. The Imperial army will arrive tomorrow early in the morning to join the fight from the right side of your troops and the left of the enemy armies, attacking them from behind and completing the encirclement with at least two legions. I pray you are successful tomorrow" he reported, before standing up and leaving without waiting for an answer. Although Duran was highly suspicious of the news, and rightfully so, the spirit of his companions upon learning of the sure presence of the Imperial Army and being given a safely working plan by them left him no choice but to accept the plan proposed by the Empire. Thus, it was decided that fractions from 3 different armies, which together gathered 10,000 men, would go first, beginning the assault at dawn the next day.

Duran slept bad that night.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**D-Day +7**

British Artillery _General of the Academy_ Scott lowered his binoculars, an expression of displeasure on his face, as he saw the little to no importance given by his enemies to the non-verbal warning signs scattered around the outskirts of Alnus Hill. He could bet whatever he wanted that the Russians were thankful that an enemy finally came, and the Germans were watching with a straight expression on their faces. He would also probably win that bet. Sighing, he turned to the expectant radio liaison of his HQ, from where he managed the howitzers batteries deployed on the base's last defense line.

"Enemy spotted confirmed. Distance: 5,000 meters. Multiple formations of nearly a thousand men each, area 1km wide along the main road. Approximately ten thousand totals. Get ready your batteries."

"Yes, sir!" A short command on the radio of the officer confirmed Scott that most observers were taking more precise coordinates for their cannons. The officer turned back towards him. "Batteries ready, sir. Commanders request permission to fire."

Scott raised his binoculars once again, surveying the enemy formation on his own before speaking. Surely enough, the enemy infantry was on a clear spot, and their cavalry was mixed with the foot soldiers, not allowing it to escape in case something bad happened unexpectedly. Easy prey. "Permission granted. Fire at will and erase those wankers out of existence."

"Yes, sir."

**.**

The head of the kingdom of Alguna, leading the combined vanguard composed of elements from the kingdoms of Mudwan, League and his own, searched anxiously on his surroundings, his assistants confidently keeping control of the troop as they approached the camp of the still-not-deployed unknown enemy teenager army. The king didn't look as confident as them, continuously shifting his gaze towards the right in hopes of finding a glimpse of the promised Imperial Army that should have already been within range of eyesight. The sun was already steadily rising on the sky, and the promised reinforcements of the imperial military weren't in sight. Shifting his gaze towards the back and spotting king Duran watching them from over an edge further behind, to whom he gave a reassuring thumbs up before leading his face to look towards the front.

It was then when he, along with most of the rest of his column, noticed the strange sound that roared in the air. Their doubts didn't last long though…

…because they were blasted into pieces by the might and power of mid-20th Century artillery pieces with a stable supply, clear line of sight and no enemy to fire back at them. The troops camouflaged in the outer perimeter either avoided their gaze at the absolute carnage, sick at the sight, kept a steeled gaze towards their objective, in case some survived and tried to charge against Alnus, or just plainly laughed loudly, taking advantage of the deafening noise of the guns to not give away their position.

Duran, on his side, was trying to make sense of what had just happened, him and his escort wrapped in the smoke raised by the event.

"Did… did Alnus hill _explode_?" The king spoke quietly, as if trying to make sense of what had just seen. The smoke left in place after the event flew off, dispersed by the wind, revealing the scene. One of the knights of his escort turned to the side and left out the contents of his stomach, many following suit and barely taking out their helmets in the process.

A lot of uneven earth was the first thing they could discern. A mass of what were once human remains, mixed with their broken weapons, armor and gear, made a gruesome shape in those that could still be identified as human in the battered terrain. A small amount of flames remained as a residue somewhere in what was the formation of thousands of men who came from three different kingdoms. The stench of death and shattered and charred human remains quickly filled the environment, provoking Duran to cover his nose with his gloved hand when it reached the group.

"Where's the king of Alguna?" He asked nobody, still shocked at what the destiny of his comrades was. "What about the king of Mudwan? Where are the soldiers of League?" He stood in silence for a few seconds, trying to process what was before him. "What in the name of the Heavens happened?"

In the distance, at an increasingly large distance, Alnus hill, among the dust and smoke slowly dispersing on the battlefield, stood intact and imposing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_General der Akademie_ Hermann observed from his command post, on the same line as the artillery constantly fired to beat up the advancing enemy forces. To their credit, the enemy commander appeared to know what he was doing: after being blown up by the artillery a couple times and a few taunts along the outer perimeter, the second assault of their forces appeared to be making progress.

The dispersion of the enemy formations, first, and then of their soldiers in a guerrilla-style deployment, later, allowed them to close the distance until they reached the outer perimeter of the base, 2 kilometers from the border of it, made up mostly of light machine guns and infantry weapons, such as assault rifles, submachine guns and rifles. After some minutes of successfully repelling the enemy charges, it was a matter of time for their positions to be discovered (they weren't that camouflaged to begin with, given the small preparation time of two days at most) and their weapons to run off of ammo, leading to the enemy attacking them at short distance and forcing the evacuation because their numbers simply became too high to hold them off safely.

At the moment, the inner perimeter, made up of heavier defenses, including mortars, heavy machine guns and other support and heavy weapons, was keeping the enemy at bay pretty nicely, but they couldn't hold them off forever with the limited ammunition they had, nor the enemy appeared to be running low on manpower anytime soon. It wasn't a dire situation _yet_ , but it could evolve into one if the enemy attack wasn't addressed soon.

They were learning, too. After a few hundred casualties they began to target their flanks, correctly deducing that the density of fire would be less severe there. Given that most machine guns and support equipment were placed in the front side of the defense, those weren't good news for anyone on their side.

Apparently, though, his own officers wanted to take matters into their own hands. That's what he expected when they came to him in group, giving themselves worried looks of anxiety and enjoyment as one of them approached and saluted him.

" _Herr General_ " he started, confident. "The enemy army has started to carry large-scale flanking maneuvers on our positions, evading most of our artillery arcs of fire and MG nests."

"Yeah, I noticed" was his answer, pointing absently to the roaring battlefield at his back. At that moment, a compact enemy group of two hundred men, hurled together to try and assault the defense line, were blown off by a precise artillery projectile that scattered their remains far and wide. "What is your point, _Oberst_? We are both smart enough to realize you lot didn't come to tell me that."

Even though Hermann himself had a face of impatience, most of the officers behind the one in front of him left out a few silent chuckles. The make-shift representative kept his cool, speaking again in a respectful tone.

"We came to you, sir, to ask for permission to drive out in the _Panzers_ to hunt them" came the petition, with the tank commanders behind him anxiously waiting for the answer. Hermann took himself a couple seconds to think about the battlefield, and then headed to the radio of his command post.

"Patch me through to general Scott, general Meller, general Kessler, general Isakovich and General Ivanov" he ordered, the radioman nodding before calling the named leading officers of most of the academies present. Hermann stood a couple minutes talking with them, before nodding, giving an affirmative answer, and heading back to the group of officers, who were waiting where he left them, steady. When he stepped near the group, they all went to firm positions and stayed there, expectants of a possible answer. Finally, internally feeling proud of his men, Hermann spoke:

"You have permission to leave and attack from our right flank. Ivans will take the left, and the tommies will act as an armored reserve in case anything weird happens."

The soldiers barely hid their excitement. " _Jawohl mein herr!_ " Joining their heels together with a noticeable sound and giving one final salute, the officers of the _Panzerkorps_ left the scene, road to their vehicles. Hermann shifted on his feet and went back to his command post, back to watching the battle.

The enemy reaction at the tanks would surely be priceless, and he couldn't afford to miss a second of it.

**.**

Duran's attack plan was working, or so it seemed at least. His calculation of the enemy strange powers working only a few areas, after the scouting raids attempted to draw their forces out, seemed to be at least partially correct: it was a fact that the forces advancing on the flanks of the enemy stronghold were having fewer casualties and gained terrain at a much quicker pace that the ones sent to the middle. He knew they couldn't give up on said part, less the enemy would displace their heavenly powers against their flanking troops, so it was a necessary measure to send troops to the meat grinder that was the central sector of the front.

The Allied Army was made up of several kingdoms and vassal states, numbering nearly twenty of them. Duran, being the most experienced king remaining and the leader of one of the larger countries, took command of the operation after the disastrous morning attack against Alnus. So far, they were advancing. Bloodily and taxing, but advancing.

He was just about to head back to give a rodeo around to the battlefield to reach the other side when multiple screams up ahead made him stop. Turning his head towards the frontline, he managed to spot a single soldier of Elbe running back to his lines, shaking his arms at them.

"S-sir! E-enemy iron elephants! They aren't many, but they are too powerful! None of our weapons have been able to touch them, let alone cause any harm, and they have annihilated hundreds of men in a matter of seconds! We must retire before they reach us!" The soldier was forced to shut up by his comrades in arms, attributing his comments to cowardice and fear, but the old king had learned to expect anything from this new enemy from the other side of the GATE.

"Silence!" Duran ordered, quieting his men. The frightened soldier listened and lowered his trembling gaze, kneeling before his king. "Is it true what you tell us, or are they exaggerations from your imagination, made up by the violent battlefield?"

"Is all true, sir. I myself witnessed it from the distance with my companions. We were planning to attack those strange enemy elephants from behind, but they turned around and fired more of those invisible needles, leaving two places at once. And then there were their long, straight tubes made of metal. They were spitting out devastating explosive and fire magic that wiped out our soldiers from their ranks of battle. We decided to withdraw, but only five of us managed to flee. The rest were wiped out…" he recounted, trembling, his pitiful experience against his enemies and his beasts of steel being told to everyone present.

"If that is true, and only five of you escaped... Why are you alone here?" The old king asked the soldier, an analytical look on his face.

"Two of them died due to the needles coming from the enemy's main defenses, trying to pick us up to avoid us telling you the news. The other were wounded and are being treated on the frontlines."

"I see..." If Duran said something else or not, no one knew. The noise caused by the allied soldiers, the explosions, and the needles fired by their enemies was deafened by a noise unknown to them, one they would learn to fear: the sound of a tank engine roaring.

Turning their heads, Elbe's soldiers were able to observe all the majesty of a _Panzer_ troop rushing towards them, cutting down allied soldiers if they were nothing but thin cloth. Shortly after seeing them, the tanks began to spit out the dreaded invisible needles towards Elbe's soldiers, who in a futile effort placed their shields to protect their king. Behind the shield defense of the ones who could muster enough courage to defend their monarch, the soldiers from all the kingdoms alike ran into a disorganized retreat, many not eve returning to their camp, while the king's aides proceeded to try and direct the evacuation from the danger zone, pulling with them their king to a safe zone. Duran saw his men being annihilated by those gray metal elephants with strange black crosses that carried death wherever they went, erasing veteran soldiers from the face of the earth and leaving their remains unrecognizable. A further view of the battlefield told him that the same thing happened to the soldiers on the other side of the hill, only this time they were green elephants.

And, thus, the second allied offensive failed, with casualties that amounted at least thirty thousand deaths. The last image to be engraved on Duran's head in the closing moments of the brutal combat was that of a young Allied soldier being crushed by what appeared to be the leg mechanism of one of those iron elephants.

**.**

Perhaps the most tedious task after a battle was having to clean his tank. Annihilating his enemies with no chance for them to actually defend themselves was fun and all, but the sheer amount of blood and metal debris clinging to the tank's tracks caused an annoying and permanent cleaning job. When he and his team had already cleaned most of the tracks, he motioned for the driver to move the tank a bit backwards to clean the parts that he could not clean if they were covered by the iron mole. Moving slightly and braking, a still bleeding head fell from the track.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**D-Day +8**

Duran had already proven the ineffectiveness of attacking while the sun shone on the sky, spreading its light on the battlefield. Another assault in the morning left a balance of 15,000 deaths, including a couple of kings. Adding up the lethal and wounded casualties from the day before, it yielded a total of several killed and wounded kings, numbering at 12 out of 18 totals. The allied army started with about 200,000 men, but currently only two thirds of them remained combat capable. Rumors said that half of the remaining soldiers were planning, in one way or another, desertion, especially after the appearance of the iron elephants on the battlefield. And the Saderan Imperial Army still did not appear.

"Do you think we should leave?" Asked one of the other kings who survived the massacre. He was not an old king, but he was not young either. He had arrived full of goodwill and hopes of glory, but now it seemed that a 50-year-old shadow had been placed over his shoulders, darkening his brow.

"No," Duran replied as he looked at the helmet of the King of Alguna, recovered that day during combat. "It would be a disgrace to our fallen comrades. We must at least die with honor."

"Are you actually crazy, Duran? Half the army is gone already. What chance do we have to actually beat them?" Asked another one. The three of them were the only ones in the command tent. Most of the other kings were wounded in the battle or were with their own troops, surely contemplating retreat before this animal-like death. Let the Empire be damned, most already had given up on survival at this point.

"So, what do you suggest?" Asked this time the first king, looking up to him. "Knowing you, there's a plan forming up already."

"Let's try a night assault, a couple hours past midnight. It is our only chance to get close to them without being detected and dying along the way. By now, it's clear that the imperial army will not appear. Who knows if maybe they were already annihilated by them."

"Yeah, who knows... anyway, I'll see you two at night."

"Yeah. Until then."

"Until the night."

**.**

**D-Day +9** **  
****0200 hours**

The plan was working well. They had managed to get close to the enemy positions, passing over the Allied corpses that had been scattered throughout the field. In otherworldly silence, the remaining kings of the allied army arrived with their troops at the line of defenses dug into the ground by their enemies. But great was their surprise to find the lines so defended during the day, empty.

And then, as if listening to their doubts, one of the soldiers stepped on something similar to a plaque. This caused something to shoot into the sky, exploding in a small light source at a high altitude. For several seconds no one said anything, just watching as that strange light fell and went out. When they reacted and started to advance again, confident in the lack of response from the defending army, multiple sounds were heard coming from the enemy base. For another few seconds nothing else was heard, until above them the sky lit up as if it were daytime, with many lights similar to the previous one but with greater range. The king of Elbe didn't take long assimilating the situation, and what it meant for his men.

"Go! Go ahead! Charge!" He began to order everyone as his horse galloped ahead. The soldiers began to run, only to begin to suffer the devastating effects of enemy powers in their advance. Duran managed to make some progress, but his horse fell dead, victim of more barbed wire first and then the enemy needles second. His men soon came to his position and helped him up while protecting him with their shields. But Duran already knew what he had to do.

"Fall back! Come on, everyone back!" He started to push his men towards the way back, when a flurry of needles reached his position. Duran watched as most of his men were cut down from those yellow blasts that took their lives without mercy or honor, just watching their shields and armor being pierced as if they were not there. His one eye watched the massacre, _shocked_ by the killing.

**.**

Karl Schmidt stared straight ahead, peeking out of his tank hatch. His machine gun in the hatch was firing constant lead ahead towards the enemy lines. A show repeated throughout the defense of the base, prioritized during the night at the cost of withdrawing from the inner defense perimeter. The machine guns and cannons of the tanks and infantry kept crushing the enemies located in the field, most of them trying to advance towards them. Due to that, the thousand meters of distance between both points was full of blood and human remains. Sighing and stopping firing so that the gun didn't overheat, the officer adjusted his cap again as he watched the night landscape deafened and light up by the sound and flash of the guns. A sound indicated that the vehicle's main weapon was loaded, and his gunner looked at him waiting for confirmation to make the deed.

He nodded back.

"Fire."

**.**

He took a few steps. His foot collided with something, which turned out to be a bow. Picking it up, he grabbed an arrow from the ground nearby and shot it, looking it lose itself in the night, on the way toward his enemies but probably not reaching them. Duran's head was only wondering how he got into this situation, his brain slowly connecting the dots and leading him to figure out why Emperor Molt called them there.

"How? How could this happen? How did we let this happen?" He looked towards the dark sky, illuminated by the strange lights as bright as the sun, and the yellow lines that the enemy magic left behind, seeking to annihilate more of his men. "Was this what you wanted, Molt?"

Letting himself sink into despair and abandonment, the old king began to laugh out loud. When his iris began to drift from the center of his eye, his sanity all but gone, an explosion occurred at his side, sending him flying. Duran just let go of everything, ceasing to feel the rest of his body. But nothing mattered to him.

He just wanted to laugh and sleep ...

**.**

The Russian officer had been firing his gun for a while. His tank also contributed to the best of its capabilities to the base's defense, though its meager number of shots per minute kept it from doing much. As a result, he opened his hatch and sat on it, his whole body exposed, and taking out a bottle of a transparent liquid that he knew certain officers would wonder how he did to obtain it while being literally in another world. When he was about to open it, an arrow fell and bounced off the steel of his tank, right next to him, before falling to the ground, useless. The Russian officer only stared at it for a few seconds, wondering how much distance it had to travel just to get there, before returning to his own issues, mainly how to open said bottle, downplaying what would be the last defiant action against his base probably in a long time, if not ever.

That vodka wasn't going to drink itself, wasn't it?

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Late Morning**

The battle had ceased. The enemy withdrew after the mass retreat during the night, amid a chaos greater than what the young generals in charge of the teenager war academies would have anticipated. The artillery shells followed them until they reached the limit of their useful range, further disorganizing the chaotic retreat and completely dissolving the army that attacked them. Evidence of this was the large amount of human and material remains present there, scattering along many kilometers away from the base.

Multiple mobile units had been deployed throughout the sector to search for wounded, prisoners, and to keep the nearby terrain explored and guarded. These units generally consisted of half-track and motorized infantry, although some light and medium tanks were added to grant some extra firepower in the event of a possible eventuality. Although for many that was nothing more than an expense of oil, the large number of deployed enemies during the fight led the high command to insist on the presence of the armor, lest their troops be surprised by enemy rear actions and be overwhelmed by their numbers.

Miho got out of her Panzer IV and climbed a nearby hill, leaving her friends to guard the tank. Holding the pistol gifted to her in her right hand, she approached the German officer who was examining something at the top. When she arrived, he stood up with a small badge with a coat of arms and a helmet in his hands. After looking at them for a bit he tossed the helmet down the slope, keeping to himself the badge as a trophy. In the distance, at several hills one could see other academic soldiers watching their surroundings or looking for vital signs in people that could still be alive. Some scavenger birds flew around, but it was an abysmally low number due to constant patrolling from the occupying force and the noise their engines made. Despite everything, the sky was still blue. With that landscape between depressing, neutral and happy and between dead and alive, Miho stood in her place next to the acquaintance officer and took a deep, slow breath. Karl just took off his officer's cap and adjusted it on his head, his own tank parked nearby the pair.

"Is it me or do you have a habit of adjusting your cap?" Miho asked, seeing him take off said cap and adjust it again.

"Call it whatever you want. Although it works when there is nothing to do." That said, he proceeded to look for his gun, checking the magazine and the safety. Once it was done, he pulled out another different gun and shot it up into the sky, launching a green flare that deactivated after a few seconds of reaching its maximum height. With a sigh he tossed the disposable weapon away, grabbing his pistol in his right hand again. Miho observed that the action was repeated by some teams, while others shot a red one. The interval was quite uneven, so she assumed it was used when they finished exploring a sector: green for when there was nothing, red when there were prisoners. Miho breathed again before speaking:

"And here we came to fight," she murmured, observing the landscape with the sun behind them.

"... and here we came to fight" Karl repeated while imitating the action, setting once and for all his officer's cap on his head.

At the highest point of the base, on the poles installed at the center of it, the flags of the United Kingdom, Russia, Germany, and Japan waved imposingly.

**. . .**

_ **Battle of Alnus  
** **Preliminary Report** **  
** _

_**Academic Coalition** (CO: Various)_   
_Initial strength : 1.200 soldiers (1st Wave)  
Reinforcements: 5.000 soldiers (1.000 on the 2nd Wave, 2.000 on the 3rd Wave, 2.000 on the 4th Wave) + 20 japanese tank crews (didn't participate in battle)  
Casualties: 400 soldiers (300 wounded, 100 with combat stress)  
Final Strength: 5.800 soldiers + 20 japanese tank crews  
_

**_Empire of Sadera + Allies_ ** _(CO:Various)_ **_  
_ ** _Initial Strength_ _: Unknown  
Reinforcements: At least 100.000 soldiers  
Casualties: Unknown, in the tens of thousands  
Final strength: Soldiers dispersed  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Local Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding GATE or GuP. I only own the content related to my original ideas, which is, the military schools portrayed in this crossover.
> 
> Also, even with the improvement and proof-read I made, there are several rookie writer mistakes here and there. Some of them were missed by me, other were left since I was too lazy to change them, and finally some were left there to try and preserve the evolution of the story (lame reason, I know, but whatever).

**Chapter 2** **  
****Local Ties**

 **_War Room_ ** **, HQ building, Alnus Hill [Occupied by the Academic Coalition]** **  
****D-Day +12**

"Demoted... to a mere... recon unit... degraded... hahaha... sniff... hahaha..."

Inside the War Room of Alnus' Headquarters building were located some of the key officers from all the European academies, who were discussing an important, yet tricky, issue: the exploration of this new world called by the enemy prisoners as Falmart, something crucial for launching future operations. But…

When she entered, the state of the room was as follows: two commanders behind the desk at the back, some other commanders and a few officers scattered over there or leaning on a table, and one last officer with a kind of familiar face sitting in a fetal position in a corner with a dark depressive aura around him, all the while muttering things like "Demoted," "A glorious _Panzer Akademie_ officer down to this," "I was one of those who led the final attack," among other gibberish that she couldn't understand.

Did she mention that at least half the people in the room looked as if they had just run a marathon for the last couple days? And wait, was that a purple eye?

"What… happened here?" Asked Miho after eyeing the place, standing near the door in case it was time to get away from there. With a hand gesture the commander of the academy to which the depressive officer also known as Karl Schmidt belonged, _General der Akademie_ Derek Hermann, called her to ignore the people around them. Miho approached the table in front of the chair where the general sat, where she saw multiple papers with information regarding different units and their weapons, ammunition, and fuel, among others. In addition to those, there were some other papers arranged in a disorderly way but set apart from the rest, at the corner of the desk, with the one on top saying "Reconnaissance Teams".

"Getting directly to the point, _Kommandant_ Nishizumi" the general began with a clear expression of tiredness, probably due to paperwork, as he started to check said papers at the corner. "We are creating autonomous exploration teams to explore this new world. The missions of these teams are to explore the land, send information back to HQ, create beneficial ties with the natives when possible, and study the local system's inner workings and their way of life, all of that besides being able to work as a whole unit when necessary and being able to give support to other troops when needed. Based on the enemy armies' structure, gear, and weapons, we can assume that they use a system between ancient and medieval, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right? We don't want any surprises." Miho nodded at his words, a bit distracted due to the two Russian officers who were limping out of the room in the meantime. Behind them, two British army men were sobbing their arms, with slightly prideful grins on their faces. Really, what happened in this room before she arrived? Hermann appeared to notice she was getting distracted and called her out on it. "Are you listening?"

"Ha-I mean, yes sir!"

Hermann gave her a side look before shrugging and going back to the papers with information. "Total's eight teams, consisting of four main teams, two light teams, one reserve team" Hermann nodded at her and Miho nodded back, getting the implicit yet-no-so-subtle message. "And one command team" this time he pointed to the still in fetal position german officer at the corner, who now was being comforted by his peers. Miho didn't know what to do with the sight of the same officer who almost got into a melee fight using a pen barely a month and half ago now reduced to a sobbing mess, so she respectfully turned back to the general. "Your team will me made of the tanks your school brought, a Japanese crew of another school whose leader insisted on being with you, and one European crew, whose commander will be there as a 2IC of sorts to assist you in all matters related to the european academies inner workings, functions and real warfare. Besides that, we'll attach a half-track with an infantry component for urban environments, overwatch and similar. Any questions?"

"None, besides when will I meet my team."

"Right. Well, first of all, here you have" Hermann gave her a small stack of papers, with the first one being labelled as " _Reserve Reconnaissance Team_ ". Eyeing their contents, Miho checked they were about the team's detailed composition, resources, reasons for its existence and so on. "You will meet you team tomorrow at 0900 hours at vehicle bay #9. That should be all, right…?" The general checked his things for a few seconds, seeing that everything was in its apparent place. "Yeah, that should be it. Well, _Kommandant_ Nishizumi, you are dismissed."

Miho nodded one more time before quickly leaving, wanting nothing more to do with the weird command room. Sighing, general Hermann then turned to the no longer sobbing officer in the corner, whom he kicked up.

"Get up. I wouldn't give you a low position even if I wanted to… not that I can either way, but you get what I mean" he said, clearly annoyed, causing the officer to quickly get up and recompose himself. "I'll give you the leadership of the command team. That means, you will be in command of all recon teams. Is it enough?" The officer nodded vigorously, or what could be said to be his concept of vigorously, before fixing his uniform the best he could. After that the general called all the remaining officers and generals present to the central table, where they located around it.

"Now, let's finally address the main issue" the general's attention was drawn to the man, none wanting to be the one to resurface the topic that originated the heated topic from earlier. "Who will be the nominee to accompany the Japanese's Reserve Team?"

A deathly silence invaded the room. No one wanted to go with them, mainly due to the expectation that they would not get into much action, and that the lack of practice of the Asians would prove more of a burden than necessary. The issue had already taken its toll in the officer corps, the amount of people at the present quite a few numbers below the one that was there half an hour prior.

"I'd like to propose russian tank officer Khoakin Petrakov of the _Comrades Academy,_ " Karl spoke, breaking the silence. The rest looked at him with a slight suspicion.

"For what reason do you want him to go with our Japanese assistants?" Inquired Scott, the general in charge of the _Guards Academy_. Most of the generals with more than a semester in their post were at least familiar with the infamy regarding said Russian officer, and the thought of putting him with unknown elements was obviously going to raise some eyebrows, at the very least.

"He has vast field experience and can adapt even when the group of misfits under his command increases by a large amount, as many here have witnessed. Not even infantrymen are saved from his dumb yet effective ideas."

"And the real reason?" Now asked the general of the _Comrades Academy_ , general Isakovich. He, besides knowing the best the exploits of Petrakov among all the higher ranks, also knew that the german officer Schmidt and Petrakov had something of a rivalry going on, one that many times crossed the boundary to open hostility.

"Let's be honest here" he sighed. "Who among us wants to have him directly under our command while dealing with an entirely new world plus an unknown number of romans and a bunch of mythical creatures?"

The officers in the room began muttering comments on the truth of said statement, being interrupted by general Isakovich. "Alright, votes in favor of officer Khoakin Petrakov, commander of an IS-2 and member of the _Comrades Academy_ , to join the Reserve Recon Team?" All officers present who were not Generals raised their hands. The field heads of the academies only nodded, not being allowed to vote on this matter. "Well then, by unanimous vote of this council, officer Petrakov will become part of the Reserve Reconnaissance Team, callsign _Downfall 7_. This meeting is adjourned."

As soon as he had said those words the door opened, showing the mentioned officer entering the room flanked by a couple other members of his academy. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Sorry I'm late." The group of officers fixed their stares at him, causing Khoakin an uneasy feeling that he was, in fact, already screwed. "Fuck..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hangar #9** **  
****Next morning, 08:45 A.M.**

"… aaand that's basically how I ended up assigned to this team. As you can see, I'm not liked by many around here" Khoakin finished explaining his situation to Miho, who nodded while digesting the story.

"Well… at least you're not a total stranger. And an IS-2 would provide great firepower, even if it slowed down the march. We are supposed to be a reserve team, so it shouldn't be much of a hazard…" she analyzed while observing the papers with the vehicles of her group and their respective crews. "The half-track and the Tiger I are missing though..."

"Wait, a Tiger?" Khoakin looked bewildered. "I can understand the IS-2, as a heavy tank that has a decent enough speed could provide some maaaybe needed heavy firepower, but _another_ heavy tank? What are we, recon or heavily-armed frontline firefighters called to crush surprise attacks?"

"Then I better not tell you about the Tiger Porsche…"

"A Porsche? How is that thing even alive at this point? It's a given it will give us a headache sooner than later! _I'm_ supposed to be the dumbass here, not the high command!"

"Well, three of our tanks are heavy ones, and the other three are one assault gun and two medium ones, so…"

"…you have to be kidding me. Give me that" without waiting for an answer, Khoakin got hold of the papers with the teams' details and started quickly reading through them. "At least we have _fucking infantry_ with us. And they're germans, that's good. They will hold the line, so we are not a lost cause if shit hits the roman fan while 'exploring.'" A noise made Khoakin check his side, rolling his eyes at the sight. "Speaking of the devil…"

A german half-track model _Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251_ with the number "231" painted at its side parked next to them, its cargo of _grenadiers_ and crew dismounting in a matter of seconds. With the germans formed up in a line with their weapons at their shoulders or fixed to straps on their uniforms, the leader of the group walked a few steps forwards towards Miho.

" _Kommandant_ Nishizumi?" He asked in a cautious voice, receiving a nod for an answer. He took his hand to his forehead as his heels bumped against each other. " _Unterfeldwebel_ Roth reporting in. The squad of infantrymen is ready to go, as well as the half-track numbered '231' for transport. As the report says, we have a light MG team and an assault team, and the half-track carries two _panzerfaust_ inside in case of emergency" he informed. Miho took the chance to examine him: he had some back hair showing from under his helmet, and he easily had more than a head of height advantage over her. Other than that, the only comment she could do was how neat his personal presentation was.

"Isn't that… a bit too much?" She asked, suddenly remembering the words spoken to her. Miho had already read that information in the report of the infantry component, but she didn't still understand why they needed all the extra firepower, considering they already had that of the tanks.

"Is a defensive weapon. It's supposed to allow my men to survive if a wyvern appears out of nowhere" replied the NCO, giving a tentative motion for shrugging given he was still standing still. Miho took notice of this fact.

"At ease, sergeant." Miho made a mental note to learn the proper rank of the NCO later. The military student nodded before relaxing a bit, going over to Khoakin.

"Never expected to be stuck under your command again, _sir_ " he greeted the Russian with a certain tone of clear sarcasm. The officer whistled back before answering.

"Oh look, but if it is _Unteroffizier_ Roth… oh wait, is _Unterfeldwebel_ now, isn't it? Lemme just guess how many boots you had to lick to get into that rank, will ya?"

"I just did something called 'following orders', _sir_ , something a vodka-addict potato-brain peasant like you would have a hard time understanding."

"Yeah, let's see how that plays out, because last time it paid out _wonderfully_ , didn't it?"

Miho could only watch in between surprise and awe how the two Europeans talked in clearly not-friendly terms with each other. Looking around for something to distract herself with, she found one of the _grenadiers_ approaching her lazily.

"Ignore them, _ma'am_. They just have a small grudge because of a past event, that's all" he told her, still observing the exchange with entertained eyes. He turned his head towards Miho for a few seconds. "Name's Hans Dietrich, rank _obergefreiter_. Call me Hans when off-duty."

"S-sure…" the awkwardness was still present, as the duo kept on watching the words thrown by the german and the russian against each other. "Do you know what happened between them, Hans?"

"I don't know the details as I was sick at the time, but from what I heard and Roth himself told me, he and his unit were put under Petrakov's command for a joint exercise, and those two disagreed heavily on how to approach the situation. They managed to complete the ordeal, though, but there was some bad blood left between them."

The duo turned their heads to yet another source of noise, a _Panzer VI Tiger_ that had just parked next to them. Taking his chance, Hans excused himself and went back to his squad. Miho just sighed internally, hoping that this one wasn't as weird as the other members of her reconnaissance team.

To her surprise, though, from the tank descended Maho, who ran to hug her sister.

"Onee-san? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be leading your own school's group?"

"Yes, but I asked to be in your team this time. I've already given myself too many freedoms taking care of you. I don't have the power to prevent you being here, but from now on I ensure by myself that nothing bad else happens to you" Maho assured her with a sincere smile, one rarely shown on her factions. Miho could only nod, surprised, at her sister's intention.

"Really? Her sister is in here too? Who made this team?!" Came the comment from Khoakin, who was at the side climbing to his IS-2. A quick search brought Roth climbing inside his team's half-track, several meters away.

"Do you have a problem with Miho?" The coldness in Maho's tone was palpable, but the Russian didn't give any sign of noticing or caring. "And who are you, in that regard?"

"Your european 2IC officer here, ma'am, and I don't have a problem with her but with the jackass in the HQ who made this team. Ugh, whatever. Make sure your radios are all in the correct frequency so we can get going soon" he pointed, before disappearing inside his hatch. Miho gave a late nod before hugging her older sister and climbing to her own tank, ignoring the worried eyes of her crew.

"Saori-san, please confirm all our members are on the radio."

"Right away, Miporin. All units report."

" _IS-2 here, callsign 7-2._ "

" _Tiger 131 here, callsign 7-3._ "

" _Hippo team here, callsign 7-4._ "

" _Mallard team here, callsign 7-5._ "

" _Leopon team here, callsign 7-6._ "

" _Half-track 231 here, callsign 7-7._ "

" _Panzer IV Leader here, callsign 7-1._ "

"Everyone is ready, Miho."

"Good…" Miho took herself a moment to see the exit of the fort. The structure wasn't finished yet, but it was already in decent shape. The guards had the gate open, and she wondered how many of the other teams had already left. A deep breath followed her thoughts. " _Downfall 7-Actual to all units, Panzer vör!_ "

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**2 hours later…**

"Boring~!" Saori muttered dejectedly, lying on her seat inside the tank. Miho was still leaning out of the hatch, looking around through her binoculars. The other tanks were closed, with their crews probably allowing themselves to be a bit lazy until something happened. Behind the armor, the half-track slid silently: its crew had placed an awning on its top to avoid the nuisance of the sun but leaving enough space to shoot their weapons to the outside.

"Nishizumi-dono, why don't you come in? You will insolate if you stay in the sun for so long" Yukari asked her tank and team commander. She gave a worried look at her leader: she was concerned that recent events and how quickly they had happened had deeply affected her. But even if that were true, Miho would have kept it to herself.

"You're right, Yukari-san" finally getting inside the tank, she closed the hatch and told Saori to activate the radio. "Tell onee-san to please keep watch through her hatch and to let me know if she sees anything."

"Understood" replied the radiowoman of the _Panzer IV_. Miho sighed slowly before relaxing on the space available in the vehicle. Soon she fell asleep, being lovingly watched by her crew.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Unterfeldwebel_ Roth was, at the very least, upset. He hoped to see combat practically every day, or at least fight in combats of such magnitude that his desire for battle would be satisfied. Instead, HQ had sent him to an exploration team commanding two infantry teams in a half-track along with a group of tankers of which probably only one crew knew what they were doing without blowing themselves up. And even so, said crew one was led by the one and only Khoakin Petrakov, a Russian captain he wholeheartedly despised. Loved by the soldiers, hated by the officers, he was known for being, in a sense, a rebel, and acting many times on his own will while in combat. For the german and british academies it was an odyssey to deal with him, but for the wild Russian lifestyle he was the ideal officer: just accepting orders and doing whatever he wants as long as he gets results. Or perhaps, in a second thought, he _would_ be the perfect officer if it were not for his apparent madness.

" _Unterfeldwebel_ , do you think we will see combat in this group? We are goddamn recon this time, and in the novice's team nonetheless" asked Hans, the second-in-command of the infantry component.

"I really hope so" replied the NCO, without taking his eyes off the road. "Anyway, our mission is supposed to be a combat force in tight environments or without much mobility for the tanks, and to act as watchmen when we establish in a camp. I do not expect much from the enemy, considering that they have lost about two hundred thousand soldiers between all the battles we have had so far." Roth gave himself to wonder a few things. "That number is almost the roman imperial army at its prime. Their total number should be around that one, right?"

"Although it's a fact that we do not have the same number of troops that they have, not by a wide margin. In this world we have how many, ten thousand troops at most with the last reinforcements? A head-on battle without a noticeable advantage would be utter suicide. They would just overwhelm us in a truly ' _Enemy at the Gates_ ' style."

"Hopefully we won't have to do that battle, then. By the way, have you heard anything about any SOF units brought here to this mess? They may come in handy."

"As far as I know the British brought one or two _Troops_ of their academic SAS, and the _Eisernes Kreuz Akademie_ brought some _Fallschirmjäger_ and _Brandemburgers_ with them," explained Hans. "However, special forces and paratroopers must not exceed a few hundred people. Paras are in strategic reserve, clearly, but all info about SOF is, of course, classified."

"I wonder what job they could have. Except for paratroopers, who can move by air and therefore can go quickly from one side to the other, SOF must be very lucky to be able to operate without being discovered in a place where we have no clue about its people."

"Hopefully nothing excessively bad happens to them."

"Worry about us first. _We_ are the ones doing first-line recon."

"Either way, I also heard that a Japanese school, in anticipation of a future match against us, prepared a combat unit of commando forces or paratroopers to have some ground elements. However, I don't know if they will be sent it to this mess of a war we have here," commented the corporal.

"A Japanese commando unit, huh… you know which school was? Those tend to be very thematic if I remember correctly."

"An Italian one, I think."

"Italian? Then they'll surely be based on those damned _Arditi_. Null intelligence and readiness for battle, but with a will to fight so damned hard to crack that they turned to be a pain for the Allies."

"Maybe they base themselves on the _Folgore_?" Suggested Hans, with his hand on his chin." They were a tough nut to crack at El-Alamein, despite their lack of equipment."

"Say no more. That was indeed a headache for the British. Four damned Commonwealth divisions and they could not break through one of Italian paratroopers."

"Either way, they won't be arriving here for a while. And I don't know if they'll form _Folgores_ or _Arditi_ either. It'll probably depend on third parties, like the ones who finance them."

At that moment, the column of vehicles suddenly halted, forcing the driver to stop abruptly due to the sudden of the maneuver. Muttering curses, the _Unterfeldwebel_ descended from the vehicle and walked to Tiger I, where the tank commanders had gathered before he arrived by virtue of the half-track being the last of the column. Standing firm before his superiors, he asked about the situation.

"There's a town nearby, and we don't know if they're friendly or enemy. Perhaps neutral, as there's no sign of any action regarding any of the two. Several rural village houses, some quiet people and a few house animals is all I can see," Khoakin reported as he pointed to the direction of the town and passed him his field glasses. The German non-commissioned officer took them and observed the town sandwiched between the trees and a couple of not-too-tall hills.

"There are no legionnaires or armed men. Although, we _do_ have a limited line of sight after all. I can also notice that there are more houses in the distance, so we cannot rule out the presence of enemy soldiers" the German reported. He turned towards his CO. "There aren't any other allied teams nearby, right?"

"None that we are aware of."

"Right. We must see what to do to get closer. If we go in with the whole group the chances are, they will at the very least be scared as hell" analyzed the Russian, one hand on his chin and the other inside his pocket. Miho analyzed the data provided by the pair of Europeans while thinking about what to do. She barely had any experience with anything other than sport tank battles, so she heavily took notice and input of whatever the two Europeans, people with a lot more experience than her, said or did.

"Any suggestions?" She asked, after running the data inside her head.

"I'd suggest a small group. I think Mr. Lickboots here will agree with me on this one." Pointed Khoakin, shrugging. Roth rolled his eyes and said nothing but nodded when Miho asked him with her gaze.

"I see… then, I'll approach with the half-track and my _Panzer IV_. That should not startle them much. The rest of you wait here, ready to react if anything happens" she ordered. The Russian officer raised his hand with a request.

"I ask permission to move my tank to the top of the hill over there" he pointed to the location with his index finger. "This way we will have a better observation line, a greater firing range, and if intimidation is necessary, we can say that we have them surrounded" he explained their motifs with a stoic face. Roth scoffed at the officer.

"You just want an excuse to be the first to jump into the fight, _sir_ ," pointed out Roth, muttering under his breath. Khoakin made no remark, and internally the german gave a relief sigh. He was practically giving the Russian reasons to make his own academy punish him for insubordination.

"You can do it" Miho said after meditating the idea for a few seconds. "Take the Char with you in case something happens. Sodoko, you are with him."

"My name is not Sodoko!" The black-haired Japanese student's complaints fell on deaf ears as everyone left to do their work. The pair of tanks headed up the hill using a tender route on the other side behind the chain of hills, while the half-track and _Panzer IV_ headed for the village entrance. On the outskirts of it they turned off their engines, hiding in the foliage of the plants.

"We will walk from here" reported Miho as she got out of her tank, an MP40 with a sling in one hand and her pistol in its holster at the side of her hip. "Roth, please go with me with the assault team. The rest stand guard here."

"Understood, sir." Giving orders in their native language, the team of five grenadiers armed with MP40's as well as the non-commissioned officer in command got out of their vehicle, leaving it in charge of its crew, before forming up next to the tank.

"Yukari-san, you're in charge. If you hear more than 3 shots in a row then accelerate and enter the town" Miho directed her gaze towards the half-track, getting the attention of the crew. "The same goes for you too" the group nodded, letting Miho turn back to her tank.

"Don't worry Nishizumi-dono. We will be ready for any sign" stated the smiling tank fanatic. Miho returned the gesture, before giving an order with his hand and heading to the town followed by the grenadiers. "I hope everything goes smoothly this time... I don't want to see more blood..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why isn't there a single roman around here? I'm getting quite bored and let us not forget that this is supposed to be hostile territory" commented a chestnut girl lying on her back on top of an IS-2. She had a bored expression on her face with her eyes closed and had campaign glasses resting on her chest.

A blonde boy with a slightly dark skin peeked out of the tank turret and turned to her. "Are you searching for hot single men in your area?" He gulped down a bit of spit when the girl in question cocked a bullet in her handgun. "E-either way, we have probably annihilated all the wretches around here. I don't know how you expect us to be attacked, honestly." From inside the tank came a muffled "Shut up, oxygenated hair!", which caused the aforementioned male to turn his head inside the armored vehicle. "Who was the clown?!"

"Yo' mother" Answered the chestnut, unloading her gun and straightening herself to insert the bullet back into the magazine. "Back to the question, I ask because I do not think it was a total annihilation. Surely there must be groups of stragglers and bandits around the place, this is like the middle ages. Not to say, we are a small group with wonder weapons far away from its bases or allies. Surely some will try to attack us when we are unprepared or isolated" she answered while opening her eyes, showing her heterochromatic eyes: the left, green, and the right, red.

"Anyway, the area is very large, and we don't know either distances or the location of settlements. I doubt if we'll meet an enemy group any time soon" spoke at that moment the dark-haired leader of the group, Captain Khoakin, who just arrived at the tank from his surveillance patrol. Climbing the armored vehicle, he sent the dark-skinned blonde to his post with one slight blow to the head. "Enough talking. I'm really bored too, but I'm complaining as a teenage girl about it like you are."

"I am a teen girl, though." Observed the chestnut, still sitting on the chassis of the tank.

"…"

"…"

"Ooohhh!" The rest of the crew mocked their commander from inside the tank, making a vein mark itself on the crazy commander's forehead.

"I wish I was a NKVD commissioner right now ..." he muttered under his breath, gesturing for the brunette to re-enter the tank.

"Ehm... big bro, I think you should come to see this" placing his campaign glasses on his eyes, the officer watched as a column of armed people marched towards the town.

"Aren't they the village hunters? They shouldn't be a menace if they are so."

"Yeah but think about it: if they meet the group below without any warning, they could attack them in alleged self-defense. I do not doubt that ours will win, but at the slightest gesture of violence the Germans will leave them as a strainer with machine gun fire. We would have a lot of trouble creating mutual bonds if that happens" mentioned the chestnut, still watching by her own glasses, ripping from the commander's memory an event from a previous war game with said germans…

**. . .**

**_Western Russia_ ** **_  
_** **_Two years ago…_ **

_He was negotiating a temporary ceasefire. The group of four tanks behind him was left exhausted protecting the infants in the village from the various German attacks, and they urgently needed to retreat to either a base or a hospital, whatever came up in their route first. As always occurred in those times a few years ago, some students were left wounded during the "simulated" fighting, and therefore there were field hospitals which the medical students themselves, either from universities or military institutions, attended as part of a war game._

_A lieutenant, just like him, sat on top of the leading_ Panzer IV _, listening carefully and with signs of boredom the conditions proposed by the Russian. Behind him, several german tanks and two_ panzergrenadier _platoons with numerous_ panzerfausts _at their backs awaited orders. In the distance, still smoldering from the fighting, one could see the town from where the Russians had just been evicted with heavy casualties, taking by far the worst part with them._

_"In exchange for evacuating the wounded, we will surrender two tanks of the remaining ones. You can take the crews as prisoners of war."_

_He loathed surrendering. His own ideals dictated he fought to the bitter end, sacrificing everything to deprive the enemy of lives and resources. Those were, in fact, his original orders, which was the reason as to why he locked himself at that village where he was surrounded and hammered into practically surrendering by his enemies. But command was strict in their change of orders: he had to evacuate the wounded and save all the manpower he could at all costs. Only God knew what the hell happened at the rest of the line._

_"Will the other two tanks evacuate the wounded?" Asked the german officer with disinterest. Unlike the Russian, he was bored with the verbiage. He understood the issue of the wounded, but it seemed ridiculous to him that the Russian had not forced an exit from the town with the units he had at his disposal before, instead of negotiating one now with far less numbers compared to an hour ago. Petrakov could bet whatever he wanted that said officer knew what was going on at the rest of the frontline, and for that reason was the first to approach with a white flag for a truce._

_"Indeed. Once we get out of this area, they will need protection against other enemies," answered Petrakov as if it were obvious, which in effect, it was. They were several kilometers from the nearest hospital, and while an encounter with another enemy unit was unlikely given how deep they were in their territory, the chance of it happening wasn't zero._

_"All right. Tell the chosen crews to get onto our half-tracks. We will take them with us."_

_"Right away."_

_As the officer descended from his tank, some german soldiers stepped forward to take care of the surrendering Russian tanks. But halfway the barrel of one of the T-34 roared, a shell hitting the land near the german officer who had just turned his back to the group and sending a couple of grenadiers flying around, both wounded. The rest of the soldiers prepared their weapons and pointed them at the Russians, who were caught in complete surprise and barely a few managed to raise their own before being held back by their superior. The german officer, who only managed to take a couple steps before turning back, again addressed the Russian officer, who was quickly thinking of an excuse._

_"Who the hell fired the gun?!" Khoakin shouted, as to make himself heard among his men. The hatch of the T-34 opened, showing a student with caucasian features frantically waving his arms._

_"It was a mistake! Please don't shoot!" He yelled to the germans, who were still aiming their weapons at the infantry. The tanks had started their engines, but the canons were yet to be moved._

_"There is no guarantee that the shot was an accident." The German accused. The shell fired by the T-34 hit only few feet from the grenadiers, which made it a very suspicious accident if it was considered as such._

_"Nor is there that it was on purpose." The Russian counter argued his German counterpart._

_"When in doubt..." muttered the German lieutenant, "...always assume the worst. Aim!" Petrakov saw how the German soldiers confirmed their targets among his men, the vehicles aiming their weapons. A few russian infantrymen managed to awkwardly raise their own to attempt a desperate defense. "Fire!"_

_Khoakin fell almost unconscious from a nearby tank shot. His group was taken out and the few survivors, the ones at the back, dispersed. He observed that those who remained were taken prisoner while the germans walked past him, as if he did not exist, the occasional one giving him a look of pity. Finally, he was eliminated from the game, this time for real, by a_ coup de grace _given by the German officer himself._

**_. . ._ **

**Present**

"Captain. Captain. Say something." He was being shaken by his loader, Ivan Gorbachev. He was about to open his mouth to answer but got beaten by his underling. "Say fucking something!" And with those words he pushed him from the top of the tank, feeling himself land at his side. Muttering insults and snorts, the Russian officer climbed back on top of the tank and sat down at his post, not before giving a small blow to Ivan.

"Mikhail," he addressed his radio operator. How did an IS-2 have a radio operator was because he just modified his issued vehicle and stuffed it with another friend of his. "Contact the team in the village. Tell them a group of bandits has appeared and is heading to their position. Estimated number… one hundred."

"How do you know they're bandits?" The radioman asked. "They could be hunters from the village from what we know."

"It's true that there's no standard uniform and many lack clothes that they would wear if they were travelers, but their way of walking is one of soldiers and their weapons and gear appear to be military-made. See: all those swords are the same, they have several spears, and nobody uses helmets and body armor when hunting wild animals. The hunters would probably carry bows, arrows and a pair of spears or swords, unlike the members of this group, who are armed like soldiers."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Mikhail said, taking the radio. "7-1, this is 7-2. How copy?"

" _H-hai! This is Takebe here!_ "

"Takebe?" Mikahil turned to Khoakin, an eyebrow raised. "Who the hell is Takebe?" the radio operator asked, though both knew he had no idea. He didn’t notice he left the channel open, though, so it was “Takebe” who answered.

" _I meant 7-1, ok?! We receive you!_ "

The two russians exchanged a look once more, both confused.

"Fucking jap' civvies I tell ya" whispered the captain before climbing the turret’s hatch, going back to overwatch duty. Mikahil shrugged.

"Right, so, 7-1, you have a group of possible bandits approaching the village from the North-East, number's around a hundred. How copy?"

" _7-1 copies all! Miporin left the tank, but we'll inform her. Thanks for the info. 7-1 out!_ " And the connection was lost. Mikhail could only stare at the machine, confused. Khoakin’s head appeared through the hatch, once more with an eyebrow raised.

"Who the hell is Miporin?" He asked. Once again, Mikhail had no idea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Village** **  
****A few minutes earlier…**

Miho peeked out from the foliage that covered the village. She saw some civilians, but not in large numbers. No one had noticed them yet, so she timidly decided to step outside the cover of the plants. Panic ensued in the town when her uniform was seen, and in a matter of a few seconds two pairs of men with swords emerged from a nearby house, standing protectively between her and the villagers. Miho only managed to raise her arms in a calm gesture, which managed to placate the guards in a certain way, before taking out a small book with some translated words the academies issued to the recon teams.

" _Village. Chief. Speak._ " As it happened quite often when speaking another language that one is not familiar with, Miho's pronunciation was terrible, and she had to repeat the three words several times until he was understood. Before long, a short old man with a slightly fat brown complexion and a pleasant face appeared. As he approached, Miho gestured for the grenadiers to show themselves.

The sudden appearance of these men in gray uniforms and small metal rods alarmed the guards but through sheer fortune Miho managed to reassure them they had no ill intent.

" _Greetings, travellers._ " Spoke the old man, eyeing Miho and the germans. " _May I inquire about what your intentions are in the village of Coda?_ " The old man asked slowly, recognizing the almost null understanding of the language by the newcomers.

Roth could only blink a few times, confused. These were part of the Empire, right? Didn't they know they were at war with them? Perhaps HQ had overestimated the enemy's communication infrastructure and capabilities, which were very low to begin with. That or they were in a pretty forgotten part of their territory.

" _We. Explore. Land. We. Be. From. Across. Alnus. Gate._ " Miho kept speaking with difficulty. The old man seemed to understand the words, but then he asked, slowly again:

" _Has something happened in Alnus?_ "

Now Roth could not bear his temptation and loudly slapped his face. The members of both groups looked at him like he was a weirdo, but they played it down in no time.

" _Open door another world. We are that world_." Informed the japanese student, quickly looking for the words in the translator book. ' _Learning German is easier than doing this_ ,' she thought as she flipped through the pages, remembering the quick German classes she had to take in order to communicate with the expedition members before going to the other side of the GATE. Most of the Japanese who became high command had to take a basic course in Russian and German, leaving English aside as it was taught in schools and hoping it didn't come back to bite them later.

The old man's group became immediately alerted. " _Are you enemies?_ "

" _No, no! We be friends with you._ "

Somehow the conversation continued. Miho began to ask about the workings of the village and the surrounding area, while the grenadiers sat in a circle nearby and Roth assisted Miho in his conversation with the old man of the town, all of them with their weapons in sling carry. Thus, they learned that the village was called Coda, that it was a town of no more than six hundred souls that survived on the basis of agriculture, and that the system used locally was the feudal system. However, it had been just over a month since they last had contact with the lord of the land or any of his assistants. Secretly, Miho thought that the lord must have been one of the commanders of the Imperial Army during the battles against them in Flanders. Then she found out that there was another smaller town in a nearby forest, where they decided to head later, one inhabited by a humanoid species. Finally, they learned that the name of the nation that ruled the land was, in fact, Empire, and since its capital was called Sadera, also known as "Imperial Capital," and because of it the Empire was commonly referred to as Saderan Empire of Empire of Sadera.

"Speaking of original names," Roth muttered under his breath, but Miho ignored him, choosing instead to focus on the important stuff that came next.

" _We war Empire,_ " said Miho. Immediately the guards became alert, the curious people who had approached moved away and the women sheltered their children.

" _We won't hurt!_ " Roth exclaimed quickly raising his arms in a calm gesture, trying to do some sort of damage control on the diplomatic bomb Miho has just thrown on the conversation. Unlike the first time, their reaction to his attempt of de-escalation was of lesser effect. They lowered their weapons, but kept a respectable distance. ' _As if that would save them from our machinepistoles_ thought the NCO as he analyzed the new local formation, as he had been taught to do. Five men and the old man from the town in front, another five men behind, and in the second line the women and curious people who stayed to observe the development of events. Most of the men were armed with swords, a couple had old-looking spears. The tense moment was interrupted by the village elder, who asked something.

" _Are you not too young to go to war?_ " He asked with a curious but cautious look, hardly reflected in his kind features.

Roth hastened to reply. He didn't know what the Japanese system was, but he knew the fact that many graduates of the tank clubs in those schools ended up enlisting in the military for a variety of reasons.

" _We military school. We exploring team,_ " he told the old man calmly. Taking advantage of the time of the locals to decipher what he said with his bad pronunciation, he brought his right hand to the sling that held his weapon at his shoulder behind his back, ready to enter combat in seconds. Silently, he released the safety on the submachine gun and pulled the lever, leaving the historical gun ready to fire.

The local group seemed to discuss the truthfulness of the words spoken by the man in the gray uniform. While it was true that they were a small group and did not possess large or heavy weapons, if weapons at all besides the small daggers some of them carried, they were still enemies of the Empire. However, the decisive argument was the fact that, if they wanted to attack them, or had any other ill intent, they would have forced their way in in the first place, without bothering to talk with them.

" _Alright, we believe you,_ " reported the old man of the town, ordering the militiamen to lower their weapons. They reluctantly obeyed, resting the tip of their spears and swords on the ground but not releasing them. Miho sighed at the distrustful gesture. She would have to convince them otherwise that they were not hostile.

"Almost," Roth muttered. Miho nodded at him before turning her attention to the group of grenadiers. These had risen to their feet with the sudden reaction of the locals, but kept their weapons at their shoulders. They, however, had their hands on the slings, ready to take their guns out and engage in combat.

"A confrontation with them would be useless. Due to their poor communication system, and the fact they surely still believe in small rumors from farther away than the visual range, if we attack them they will spread the word that we are an aggressive and ruthless group of invaders and pillagers." Roth cautiously analyzed, his hand on his chin. The train of thought of the german NCO raised the tension in their group, one that was broken by...

"MIPORIIIIIN!" Saori appeared running through the foliage that surrounded the entrance of the town, shouting her nickname for Miho. The militiamen were put on alert again, but they lowered their weapons when they verified that the newcomer was dressed in the same clothes as the person with whom they were in dialogue. That sparked a wave of curious glances among the villagers. They said they were soldiers, but they were not wearing any armor. Was it because they were from exploration teams, or because they were only military students? There was also the question of their weaponry. Although a couple of them carried daggers with them, they all carried strange metal artifacts, which looked like rods of the mentioned material put together in a strange way.

"What? Saori-san? What happened?" Miho asked, an eyebrow raised, without understanding why her friend came running towards her at full speed. They soon came face to face.

"Bandits! There are bandits on their way to the village! We have to get out now!"

"Bandits? How many?!"

"About a hundred!"

Miho measured the danger immediately. There were only 10 militiamen, probably without combat experience, and the 7 military students, one of whom, Saori, was unarmed.

"We have to withdraw immediately. Go back first and tell everyone that we will meet two kilometers to the south from the entrance of the village. GO!"

Saori ran away as soon as Miho gave the order, the grenadiers on alert and the militiamen curious about the scenario that was unfolding in front of them in an unknown language. Miho turned to his men and gestured them to group up with her, which they did.

"What's up, _Unterfeldwebel_?" One of them asked Roth, who was as confused as they were.

"No idea Hans, I don't know fucking Japanese. However, I think the _Kommandant_ Nishizumi will inform us now," he replied. True to his words, Miho started to address the team as soon as they got to her.

"Okay, listen. I've been notified that a group of bandits is approaching the village, about a hundred. We will retreat with the tank and half track and wait for the other vehicles to catch up before observing the situation and deciding what to do." She informed them of her plan, which many of them viewed with distrust. The grenadiers eyed themselves for a few seconds, before Hans raised his hand.

"Permission to speak, _Kommandant_."

"Go on."

"I wish to say, _Kommandant_ Nishizumi, that your plan seems impractical to me if we evaluate the fact that there is a town of six hundred souls practically defenseless against a hundred bandits, bandits that may or not be well armed or former military. If we wait for the other vehicles to arrive easily half the town will be wiped out, and the large tanks will not be able to maneuver well in the narrow passages if we finally decide to intervene. Not to mention, if we decide to leave, then we would be condemning the villagers who survived the attack, and that's not considering the rumors of how we left a village that we ourselves told is not an enemy to fend for itself against a superior bandits force without even attempting to help them." Was the criticism of the _Unteroffizier_. His gaze was not only one of disapproval, but also of disbelief at Miho's passive plan.

"If I may speak, _Kommandant_ Nishizumi," Roth spoke now. "Your plan seems incredibly similar to those of those commanders who had no initiative, depending on the micromanagement of their superiors a long distance away, and therefore condemned the men under their command and others who were unable to defend themselves." Miho opened her mouth to protest, but Roth beat her to speak again. "I am not accusing you of being one of them, but your plan seems stupid to me if we consider the strength that we have with only the seven of us here present."

"What strength?" Miho retorted, incredulous. "We are only seven foot-armed people against a hundred! There is no way to win with just us!"

"There can be, depending on the circumstances." Hans spoke again. "But the idea here would be to survive and hold them off until the vehicles arrive and finish them with more heavy firepower. They may as well run when a metal beast appears spitting fire and lead at several kilometers per hour. We would have more options with the fire team there, but we still have our submachine guns. However, they are more than enough if we only need to cut down a few of them until support arrives." He analyzed. Roth turned to Miho, backed by his men's arguments.

"Your orders, _Kommandant_? We are ready for anything."

Miho did not even hesitate this time, inspired by their underlings' words and ideas. "Form a line in the center of the village and wait for the bandits to appear. Offer them the option to surrender before engaging" she ordered. The grenadiers quickly moved away towards the center of the plaza, while the villagers found the behavior of the "men in gray" strange.

"I knew this would do," Roth muttered as he pulled a flare gun out of his uniform and shot it upwards. It was loaded with a flare that left a trail of blue smoke.

"Where did you get it?" Miho asked, curious as to where the NCO got one of those.

"Let's say I took it from over there while a quartermaster was distracted," he replied, shrugging.

"And what does the blue smoke even mean?"

"According to the regulations of _Task Force Flanders_ , it means..."

**XXXXX**

"... defensive zone, huh? So much for retreating 2 clicks to the south." Khoakin muttered as he watched the trail of blue smoke rise in the sky. Instantly he understood what the plan was, betting everything he had that Roth was the one behind it.

"Captain?"

"Mikhail, give me the radio." Once the radio operator linked his captain to the comms channel, the Russian veteran student spoke. "All units on this frequency, this is _Downfall 7-2-Actual_ . By order of _7-1-Actual_ converge on the town as soon as any shooting starts to be heard. Keep vigilance on your respective sectors and maintain your position until that happens or other orders are given. 7-2 and 7-5 will stay in the hills with overwatch duty. 7-2-Actual out."

**XXXXX**

" _What is going on?"_ Asked the village's elder, confused.

" _Bad people close. Go protect village._ " Miho managed to mutter, again flipping through the book. The old man took a while to react, but when he did, he ordered the women and children to take refuge in their homes and the men to step before them, however, some stayed to see what was happening, although further away than before. Despite that, none knew very well what was going on.

The tension and silence that surrounded the place were suddenly broken when a group of around twenty armed people entered the plaza, picking up their pace. Miho tried to yell at them for surrender, but as soon as she opened her mouth an arrow almost found its destiny on her body. The villagers grew scared and many ran to their homes, some surrounding the women and children too paralyzed with fear to be able to flee. More bandits were soon revealed from the foliage, complementing the initial group until it reached the hundred members they were told there were.

The grenadiers simultaneously grabbed their weapons, aimed, and released a rain of lead and death on the approaching bandits. The first dozen fell like grain skewed by a sickle, more of them soon following behind. Their breakthrough turned into a massacre, where bullets went through, found their mark, and massacred them. Within a couple seconds of shooting Miho joined in, not before instructing the villagers to run to their homes. These, impressed by the damage caused by the foreigners and the sudden apparition of the bandits, decided to obey them for the most part and disappear from the place, leaving only a few brave men and the militia who would defend their town against the bandits.

The attackers soon realized that attacking head-on would not work and decided to scatter through the thickets that surrounded the town, out of sight from the men in gray in the plaza. Miho acted on the matter immediately, recalling her experiences in urban tank battles.

"Spread out across the border of the square! Take up any coverage you can find!" As an example, she ran and covered herself on the porch of a nearby house. The soldiers scattered each on their own, covering themselves behind the fountain or on the porch of another house, a couple crouching close to the group of militiamen.

"Fire at will!" Roth ordered lately, just now getting the time to think. "Individual action! Defend the area!"

The bandits went against the soldiers and militiamen again, this time from different directions. The war students opened fire on them, each volley taking out one of them, sometimes even two. Despite that, soon what Miho predicted was made evident. Even with the firepower they had, the dispersion of the enemies and the reduced visual range erased much of that advantage. A bandit was about to kill the village elder with an attack from the back, but a grenadier slipped under him and jammed the muzzle of his gun into his stomach, pulling the trigger and unleashing lead and death upon his enemy. Another attacker decided to go through a house to ambush Miho from the back, but when he came out, he was received by several shots, courtesy of Roth. Another student took a grenade and threw it into some thickets behind him, getting exclamations of pain from its detonation.

Finally, after a few more seconds of struggle, the vehicles appeared. The Panzer IV arrived terrifying the bandits with its machine guns and cannon, while behind it the half-track fired its two machine guns, and the fire team did its work by exterminating the bandits with the light MG42 and Kar 98k's. Before long, the remaining bandits understood the suicide of continuing the attack and decided to flee the town. But as soon as they reached the outer fields, tanks in the hills opened fire on them, erasing from existence those who attempted to run despite the calls for surrender. Within fifteen minutes of the bandits entering the village of Coda, only four of them remained, all prisoners. Almost a hundred corpses were left in or around the town. On the other hand, the town of Coda and its defenders had no casualties, besides a couple militia with arrow wounds. The villagers themselves were greatly surprised by the power of those whom they almost dared to challenge, looking at them with a mix of fear and respect.

"Assault team, tie those who surrendered! Fireteam, scan the surroundings, we don't want more surprises! Mallard and Hippo teams go explore the nearby fields and watch out for more bandits!" Miho quickly ordered. The assault grenadiers tied up the prisoners on the half-track and negotiated with Coda's elder a place to leave them until they could pick them up, while the two Ooarai tanks set out to explore the area. Roth had a short chat with the villagers, assuring them that they would be calm and would not harm them. Then, he went to interrogate the prisoners. Miho, instead, made her way to the other teams to discuss their status for their next moves. For their part, the Panzer IV and the IS-2 came to find themselves together at the entrance to the village, their jobs finished.

"Now you can't say that we had no action," the Russian officer declared to his little sister as he opened the hatch of his tank's turret. Seconds later another hatch of the tank opened.

"Action? That was a turkey shot at best, it doesn't count as action. I remember that time back during the Battle of Flanders when the enemies tried to pierce the tank with swords and spears and stop it with shields. _That_ was an action!" The brunette replied, grinning at the memory.

"Though I guess it's time for introductions" muttered the captain as he turned to the weary crew of Panzer IV, also grinning. "Just look at them. Scary cats, all of them."

"This is like, what, their third time in a real combat?" Sasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Second time, actually. Command didn't want them at the frontline during the Battle of Alnus. Too unreliable, I've heard, but I'm sure numbers and ego played a part there too." The answer caught the attention of the Japanese girls, who approached the two Russian siblings.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Khoakin turned to face a redhead girl. ' _Redhead? That's more_ _like… orange hair?_ ' was his thought. Her legs were trembling and struggling to keep her standing, given not only the fact that the Russian officer was more than two heads taller than her, but also he was still on top of his tank.

"What do you think I mean, miss…"

"…Takebe. Saori Takebe."

"Well, miss Takebe, I mean what I said: Command didn't want you on the frontline of that battle, for whatever reason they thought of. Definitely not on my paygrade to ask or care."

"Ugh… I know we may not be military, but we still can do something! …I guess?"

"As I said, not my thing to decide."

Silence ensued for a while, the rest of Khoakin's crew left the tank to stretch their legs around the village, without their officer noticing. After a few minutes, Saori went again towards Petrakov.

"M-may I ask your name? I don't think we have really presented ourselves, and since we will be in the same team for some time…"

"Well, aren't you the kind one, are ya?" Despite the annoyed look that Saori gave him, Khoakin only chuckled before descending from his tank, his sister following suit. "Khoakin Petrakov. Rank of _Kapitán_ , or captain in English. I'm but an honest military student fond of history and little bits of not-relevant trivia knowledge." He finished with a mocking bow, still grinning. "By the way, don't leave me alone with just a bottle of vodka. Roth already knows what becomes of that."

In another part of the village, Roth sneezed.

"Sasha Petrakov here, sister of, for my misfortune, Khoakin." The heterochromatic chestnut said, still above the chassis of the IS-2. "Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too!" Replied Saori, still a bit nervous. A raven-haired girl then stepped forward, partially shielding the frightened redhead.

"Hana Izusu, pleased to make your acquaintance" the black-haired floral artist kindly introduced herself, bowing slightly.

"Yukari Akiyama, a pleasure meeting a fellow history fan." Despite the words of the short-haired brunette, her attention seemed more directed towards the armored beast of the IS-2 than to its present crew members.

"... Mako Reizei ..." came a calm, muffled voice from inside the vehicle. A couple seconds later, another raven-head appeared on one of the hatches, waving her hand slightly before returning inside the vehicle.

"As you can see, the rest of my crew is…" the Russian stopped in his tracks, looking around. "But where in the frozen bloody hell did this motherfu-" the japanese students proceeded to distract themselves as to not hear the numerous insults that came from the _Kapitán_ 's mouth. "-sons of their unholy mothers went?" He looked at Sasha, who simply shrugged. "Well, they're the ones not getting vodka later."

"…you finished?" The question of Hana gained a nod from the siblings, returning to a civilized use of words. Before long, Yukari found herself discussing history bits with the officer, while Hana and Saori watched bewildered how Mako, of all people, started a conversation with Sasha about vehicle-driving techniques. The exchange lasted until Miho returned, aboard the half-track and giving radio orders to regroup.

"Everyone aboard your vehicles, we're leaving. We still have to go through the woods to the next village before heading back to Alnus, so at best we would be arriving back to the base by tomorrow noon."

"Really? Can't you just, like, relax a little? We have time, quite the lot in fact. It's not like the Empire has any troops left to attack us with" Khoakin complained, before saying to himself, "I hope, at least…" Roth gave him a disgusted look before speaking.

"The prisoners said that after the massacre of the Allied Army in Alnus, many of those soldiers deserted and became bandits to loot nearby villages. They are not a threat to the Alnus Base, not to any big unit in fact, but they are a danger to us because of our numbers, and our best option is, by far, to camp in the open or in plain terrain. Our weapons are unknown to them, so long distances would be ideal for our guns to sniper them from afar and break any raid or attack before it becomes dangerous."

"And there you have, ladies and gentlemen, the pussy that does whatever he wants: _Unterfeldwebel_ Roth!"

The glares the Russian tank officer and German infantry NCO were sending each other were enough for the rest to see sparks come out of the point where they crossed each other. Clapping her hands, Miho quickly took control of the situation.

"Come one, we're leaving. I want to the near the forest by nightfall."

""Yes, _Kommandant_.""

**_. . ._ **

**_Skirmish in Coda_ ** **_  
_** **_Preliminary Report_ **

**_Academic Coalition_ ** **_  
_** _Forces_ _:_ _Downfall 7 (38 men), Coda’s Militia_ _  
_ _Casualties_ _: 2 wounded militia_

 **_Bandits_ ** ****_  
_ _Forces_ _: Around 100 bandits_ _  
_ _Casualties_ _: at least 94 dead, 4 prisoners_

_**. . .** _

True to Miho's words, it was starting to get dark when they got to see the forest they set as an objective. Great was their surprise to see it set on fire.

"What the hell? What was the fucking arson rabbit that started this fire?" Roth asked while observing the magnitudes of the fire with his campaign glasses. Perched on a small hill that gave them great visual range, the group watched the flames consume the entire forest with different levels of awe.

"Why is that bad joke, if I may ask?" Hans spoke this time, giving Roth a side glance. Khoakin gave him an affirmative nod, supporting the question, before looking back again at the heights reached by the flames. The japanese girls, less used to such destructive things, watched from the safety of their vehicles the event, overwhelmed by the show.

"Well, humans are said to cause 90% of forest fires. Therefore, the other 10% must be some arsonist rabbit over there or some other weird-ass bullshit." Roth replied, still scanning the border of the forest. Hans and Khoakin looked at each other with neutral faces.

" _Kapitán_ Khoakin, I request permission to shove a grenade to the _Unterfeldwebel_ Roth where the sun doesn't get to shine."

"Permission granted, _Obergrefeiter_ Dietrich. Make sure the safety is off."

Roth rushed his way to the safety of the half-track before convincing the pair of soldiers he would stop with his bad jokes. The ridiculous atmosphere was suddenly interrupted with a shout from Miho, who stepped back a few steps with tears forming in his eyes.

"What happened, _kommandant_?" Hans asked while still looking at the forest. Seconds later, Roth widened his eyes, understanding the reason for Miho's reaction.

"There is a village in that forest. The old man from Coda told us."

"Oh shit…" was the answer from Hans. Miho gave immediate orders to the group to go into the forest, driving through the night evading flames and trees red practically made of charcoal and ashes. They arrived at dawn; the image of the place overwhelmed them.

Burned corpses, ashes of huts on the ground, remains of smoking structures and pieces of scattered bodies. Some charred limbs poked out of the ruins, like asking for help or trying to escape.

"More than a forest fire, it seems that something or someone had attacked them with an incredibly hot flame. Nothing is left standing. Although it is true that it is hot, I do not know if it was enough to create a fire of this magnitude" Khoakin deduced to Miho. Sasha, flanked by some Ooarai students, was checking the surroundings of the road where the armored vehicles had parked, while the grenadiers had dispersed in pairs to check the skeleton of the village. Hans and Roth's pair were the last to appear, and after sharing details with their partners, they approached Miho to give her their report.

"There were around thirty houses in this town, and several of them seemed to have been in trees. Despite that, we have only confirmed twenty-three bodies, all of them far from the center. The rest should be trapped under tree debris or within the ruins of homes. Assuming an average of four per house, we will have about a hundred or more deaths. That, if no one escaped, which doesn't seem very likely."

Miho bit her lip. He knew that their old tanks probably could not have withstood the heat of the fire enough to drive directly to the village, but she blamed herself for not having arrived earlier. It could have been that, by chance, she could have saved one of them if they arrived earlier. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shout of a grenadier, who was pointing to the end of the well at the center of the town.

"There's someone down there! Bring a rope, quick!"

**. . .**

**10 minutes later…**

After a risky operation, more than anything due to the deplorable state of the walls of the well whose walls threatened to collapse at each step taken by the soldiers, the team of grenadiers managed to retrieve the individual who was floating in the water. After retrieving the rope from the half-track, they laid it on the ground, and they took the time to examine it. What they found turned out to be a young blonde woman, around twenty years old.

"Look at those ears."

"Is she a goblin?"

"Of course not, you idiot, she's an elf. Blonde hair and green clothes should confirm this. Dude, have you ever read fantasy?"

"Make way you pair of idiots."

Khoakin reached the blonde and took her wrist. When not feeling anything, he stuck his ear to her chest and brought two fingers to her neck. Closely behind, the brunette known as Mikhail approached while looking at his watch, talking in low voice in Russian with his superior. Many seconds passed until, shaking his head, the brunette patted his captain's shoulder. The latter, repeating the gesture of shaking his head, separated himself from the elf and removed his military cap, muttering the phrase feared by all those present, who later imitated him by removing their helmets and hats.

"She's dead. We arrived late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably make it more clear in the next chapter (haven't finished translating/improving it yet at the time of this upload), but the european students treat the GuP girls as "civilians" since they don't belong to militaristic schools (which is kinda ironic since most of them belong to private academies, which would count them as privateers in this context). That's all, see ya next chapter (if someone reads this, that is).
> 
> RedSS.


End file.
